Heart Swapped
by Novum
Summary: Ash Dawn and Brock are heading through Sinnoh when Ash and Dawn meet a manaphy. From this they have switched bodies. Now they must journey through the Sinnoh regions trying to find a way to reverse the effects and keep it a secret from everyone else
1. Chapter 1

First things first, I'm not the original author. The original guy has retired from fanfiction, but I really liked his stories, so I started pming him. Asking him to keep going and what ever. But he couldnt so he asked if I would do it for him. He gave me whatever stories he still had and told me what he planned for the endings. So I will reupload his stories and finish the ones he didnt finish. He also wants to remain anonymous

* * *

"Are you sure about this Dawn?" questioned the trainer from Pallet.

"Oh yes! I heard from an old man in town that a legendary Pokemon will be appearing" replied the young blue haired coordinator.

"If you say so. It just feels weird to be going down this wood."

Ash was right; the duo was not going down a set path but dodging through trees, down to an unopened part of the nearby coast. Ash wasn't even sure if they were allowed to go down this strange path.

"It's around here somewhere…" the coordinator was checking her poketch.

The trainer looking around turned in time to see and shout "LOOK OUT DAWN!"

"Wha-"

BAM!

Dawn ran into a tree. The price of not not looking where your going. She fell down a short hill. Ash had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh what do you think is so funny!" Dawn shouted out at Ash while she was trying to get up.

"Oh it's nothing. I just hope we get there before the 'fall' comes around" just positively roaring out with laughter at his lame joke. Unfortunately he was too busy laughing that he didn't notice that Dawn appeared in front of him fuming.

"HAHAHaHahaha…um Dawn?" Ash just realized Dawn was right in front of him. "Okay Dawn calm down okay, no need to worry right? Right?"

Dawn responded by just pushing Ash off the bigger hill on the other side of him. Needless to say Ash didn't take kindly to this and they both started arguing on the way down the wood. Lucky Brock, as he decided to stay in town and restock their supplies while all their Pokemon were resting at the local Pokemon center.

"Oh yeah, just for laughing, you push me off a cliff!" Ash was responding as they continue down the hill.

"It was not a cliff! And maybe I'm sick of you always making fun of me!" Dawn came back at him.

"What! When do I make fun of you at all?"

" 'No need to worry' sure I may say it a lot, but you always throw it in my face whenever you want!"

Ash remained silent. It was true he did say that to her face whenever he wanted to taunt her, but he never intended any malice. He inteded something else...

"Look! Enough fighting, we're here!" proclaimed Ash as he pointed out to the abandoned coast line.

The Coast line was crescent shaped and had a hidden alcove behind a grouping of trees. The sea was completely empty not even the cry of a tailow or of a pelipper was to be heard. There were also no fish Pokemon out swimming in the sea.

"So Dawn where is this legendary Pokemon of yours?" quipped Ash.

"Hmm..." Dawn thought looking around. He wouldn't want to admit it to Ash that he was right, and have been given false information or have just been pranked. "How about…The shore behind that bunch of trees."

Ash looked that part of the shore over. "Well we came this far, makes no sense to turn back around when we haven't found anything yet."

The duo made their way toward that alcove very carefully. They only just peeked around one of the trees and there they saw the legendary Pokemon.

It was a manaphy and it was happily playing around in the pool of sea water.

"Oh its so cute!" squealed out Dawn.

The manaphy heard Dawn and got startled.

"No wait! Don't run!" Dawn called out running towards it.

"Wait! Come Back Dawn!" Ash followed trying to grab her.

But in a flash of light that blinded both Ash and Dawn. Manaphy was gone.

Ash and Dawn got disoriented from the flash. Both wondering whether that flash attack came from Manaphy.

"Hey!" It sounded like Brock. "I saw a flash of light when coming to look for you guys. Didn't you know you are not allowed here! Whats wrong? You guys look like you can't see straight. Here, let me help you guys get back to the Pokemon center."

Ash and Dawn let Brock take their arms and be guided back to the hotel they were currently staying at while Brock was lecturing about staying on the path and out of forbidden woods. It was hard to listen to Brock while still being disorientated from the flash.

* * *

Ash woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't feeling... like himself. He was very unaware of everything and stumbled into the bathroom to grab a quick glass of water. Afterwards, he turned around and started to go back to bed, but something caught his eye. He turned back around and looked in the mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw, Dawn Berlitz! He somehow had Dawn Berlitz body!

Ash screamed in response to the shock. However Ash's voice sounded different, more high pitched and feminine.

"Go back to sleep Dawn, and try to keep it down." Ash heard Brock mumble and then Ash heard the strangest thing. His own voice also replied back to him.

"Yeah try to keep it down."

Ash stood frozen trying to figure things out, like what happened to his body and why did he hear his own voice speak out loud to him. It took only a few seconds till...

"AHHH!" Ash heard his voice a second time. Not even in a second Ash saw what looks like his body in front of himself in the bathroom. There both Ash's body and Dawn's body froze staring out at each other in horror. Then the Ash moved to the mirror and started to touch his face, then moved over to the Dawn who was still frozen in shock and started to touch his face.

Brock's voice filled the silence "You too Ash, are you guys coming down with somethi..." His voice trailed off as he fell back asleep.

Finally the Ash talked in Ash's voice with a twinge of fear, "Why am I looking at myself?"

"Dawn?" replied Ash with Dawn's voice.

"Ash?" the Ash replied. A pause. "Ash? Is that you? What happened to us? When I said 'try to keep it down' I realized I just said it to my own voice."

Ash thought about it for a while. "It must have been that manaphy we encountered. That flash of light must have been the attack Heart Swap."

"Heart Swap?"

"Heart Swap trades one persons body with another."

"How do we fix this?"

"Well, I have been through this before and we just have to wait and we should be transferred back to our original selves."

"Okay then how long will it take?"

"It could be hours,maybe we should try to sleep it off."

Both Ash and Dawn exited the bathroom and went to their beds. This actually shocked Pikachu when 'Dawn' climbed into Ash's bed.

The little Pokemon grew curious as Ash realized that he was Dawn and Pikachu didn't know about the switch and he heard a similar sound coming from Piplup at Dawns bunk.

"Um sorry pikachu" said Ash through Dawn's voice rather sheepishly and he went to go trade bunks with Dawn who whispered to Dawn as they passed.

"Lets not tell anyone of this just yet."

As he laid in Dawns bunk it felt weird to have the little penguin Pokemon sleep with him than his pikachu.

* * *

Ash has been sleeping for a couple of hours before he got poked in the shoulder by a rather rough hand.

"Ash I have to go." she said in a whisper

"What?..."

Dawn in Ash's body squirmed a little "I have to Go"

"Go where?..."

Dawn couldn't believe how dense Ash still was, even in her body.

"You know...bathroom."

"oh...Oh! Um...well what do you want me to do?"

"Well..." Dawn was slightly blushing but it was impossible to see it in the dark. "What... do I do?"

"Um... well..." This was probably the most awkward conversation Ash ever had. "Just...stick it out..." it was Ash's turn to blush " and let nature take its course."

"Wait I have to touch it!" Ash started blushing furiously when confronted with that question.

"Um well...you can...try not to?" Replied Ash not sure of himself, he never thought he would have to explain how to relieve himself to anyone.

Ash saw his body walk toward the bathroom and in the light that came from the bathroom he saw his body blush even harder than he did in Dawn's body. Ash turned over and looked at his now smaller more feminine hands, and as Piplup began to nuzzle into his side his thoughts wondered to, are my hands really that rough?'

* * *

Below is the original story notes that the author wrote

"The idea came to me when I saw that an anime episode happened where the group meets a phione. This is my first fanfic and looking back on it, i really love that my first fanfic is doing well. I would love to be a somewhat known pokefanfic writer here on this site, but then who doesnt. I only started writing when I saw a lack of pearlshipping fanfics on this site. I originally intended to only do one-shots, in fact when i first came to this site i only read one-shots, kinda of ironic now that im doing a chapter thing huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brock woke up first.

Since he wasn't one of the people who couldn't sleep because of 'feeling out of place.' He got up and went downstairs to check out of the hotel and maybe flirt a little with Nurse Joy. He got excited just thinking about the nurse. He instantly got up dressed himself in his usual clothes. Both pikachu and piplup also woke up and went downstairs to get some pokefood breakfast while Brock dressed himself. Brock rushed out the door, into the hallway, but as he was about to run down the stairs. Croagunk popped out of his ball near the beginning of the stairs and stuck out his poisoned hand. Brock was running full speed and due to his momentum, he got hit by the attack, paralyzed from the poison, and couldn't help himself while flying down the stairs, hard.

* * *

CRASH!

"Wha waz zat?" moaned out Ash. He looked around himself. He still had the hourglass figure of a girl.

"Hrrgh" Ash had let out.

Heart Swap apparently hasn't expired yet, but that was strange since the last few times this has happened the effect ended in a couple of hours, but not this time. He played a little with Dawn's hands, it was weird having smaller hands.

Ash went over to 'Ash' who was still sleeping. It was strange for Ash to see himself sleep, even though it was his body. Ash poked her awake.

"Dawn were still the same."

Dawn turned over and looked at Ash sleepily. That soon changed as she turned red and turned over away from Ash.

"Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn fidgeted a little uncomfortably, "well...it's just that...I kinda saw your...seviper."

Now it was Ash's turn to turn red. "Oh" and in an attempt to try lighten the awkwardness, "did you like what you saw?"

Dawn turned around mad, and punched Ash. But remember, Dawn is in Ash's body and while in her own body, she can hit as hard as she can and cause little damage, but being in Ash's body...

"ARGHH!" Ash was rolling on the floor in pain holding his face. Dawn instantly jumped out of bed and went over to Ash and kept apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Ash! I didn't know you were so strong! Please forgive me!"

"Aw my neck" it was absolutely the worst time for Brock to come in. Dawn absolutely froze when Brock just saw Ash bending over trying to get Dawn off the floor, his hand still in a fist, Dawn is rolling in the floor in pain very near tears. Ash also saw that Brock had come in and also froze realizing that what Brock is looking at, is a big misunderstanding.

Dawn was the first to speak up, "Brock? There is a reasonable explanat-"

"WHAT THE HELL ASH! WHAT REASON COULD YOU GIVE FOR PUNCHING DAWN IN THE FACE"

"Well actually, ha, its kinda a funny story, see what happened was that-"

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS ASH! AS MUCH AS IT SEEMS REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE RESPECT FOR DAWN! YOU KNOW I REALLY WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"WAIT!" Ash finally spoke up. He slowly staggered his way to his feet and got in between Dawn and Brock. "This is a misunderstanding Brock. Da-Ash didn't hit me. I got up and tripped over the sheets and hit myself on the doorknob to the bathroom."

Brock pulled Ash aside leaving Dawn frightened beyond her wits from fears of getting beat up from Brock.

"Are you sure about this? It's okay Dawn, I can protect you from him. Tell me the truth." Brock whispered to Ash.

Ash for a second considered telling Brock what happened between himself and Dawn. "I am telling the truth Brock. Daw-Ash! Ash was just helping me up."

"I'm not sure about that" Brock then looked at Dawn menacingly and Dawn cowered a few steps back.

"Brock look at me" Ash finally moved his hand away from Dawns face revealing a big black swollen eye.

"I would rather not" Brock just realizing what he said, turned to face Ash hoping she would not be too mad.

Ash smiled at the little joke. "Yeah I know I look pretty bad, but trust me Ash didn't hurt me."

Brock smiled and then asked Dawn. "Is this true Ash, you were just helping her after she fell?"

Dawn instantly took the save offered her. "Yes, it was an unfortunate fall."

"Well then I'm sorry for accusing you of something Ash. Friends?" Brock extended his hand.

"No need to worry" Smiling Dawn took Brock's hand. It was a normal handshake but for Dawn, Brock squeezed too hard. She wasn't used to being treated a little rougher for being a guy.

Brock then left the room to get some breakfast allowing both Ash and Dawn to relax.

"That was a close one. You really got to watch your temper Dawn, your not a weak little girl anymore."

"Hey, I'm not little, and I'm definitely not weak." She stamped Ash's foot on the floor and started to pout.

"Temper temper Dawn, or maybe this time I will let Brock actually mess you up, it would do you some good. Oh by the way guys don't pout."

Dawn then stopped her pout and looked away angrily.

"Oh and maybe you should clean yourself up, I can smell you a mile away." Ash continued.

Dawn was slightly embarrassed, she had always prided herself on being clean and smelling fresh, she started to smell herself.

"I don't smell anything? You sure?"

"Oh yeah."

"Huh, I guess thats why guys always smell, they can't smell themselves."

Ash was a little irritated from that insult and Dawn began to turn toward the door. As she was exiting she suddenly turned and told something to Ash that left him feeling self-conscious and red.

"Oh by the way I wasn't impressed by what I saw."

* * *

Dawn went downstairs and found that pikachu and piplup were sitting at a table with Brock who waved her over. "Hey over here!" Dawn got himself a plate and filled her plate with fruit and got a small glass of milk. Dawn found the plate to be lighter than usual, must be due to using Ash's muscle.

"Wow Ash, is that all your eating, wait a minute..." Dawn froze for a while wondering what Brock suspected. She hoped it wasn't that she really wasn't Ash. "You never eat only fruit, something up Ash?"

"Oh Brock I just thought I would start with a light breakfast this time." Dawn waved him off. Brock and pikachu looked at him curiously for acting so strange for a boy.

"Move over! Here I come!" Ash suddenly burst in with a plate loaded with all the different types of breakfast food there was. Ash looked out of breath from carrying the big plate.

"Things are a little heavier now aren't they" Dawn hissed quietly to Ash.

Before Ash could reply back, Brock spoke up. "Whoa Dawn, Can you even put all this down?" He was amazed at the spread Ash set himself.

"Sure because you know, a big stomach must go with a big mouth" Ash said looking toward Dawn who just silently and furiously took that insult. Ash was still upset by Dawn's last comment.

"Um sure if you say so Dawn" replied Brock confused as to whether 'Dawn' meant what he said about himself. While piplup looked just as confused as Brock was.

As breakfast went on Dawn easily finished her food, yet she still felt hungry especially when she looked over to all the food Ash had left on his plate.

"Whats a matter Dawn? Bit a little more than you could chew" joked Brock.

"I didn't think I would feel so full so fast" replied Ash rubbing Dawn's stomach.

"Well then you won't mind if I take this off of your hands. After all, you know I am like a town dump, I eat any and all garbage." Dawn said sticking Ash's tongue at him helping herself to Ash's leftovers. Ash felt himself seething as he just absorbed the verbal blow. Brock, pikachu, and piplup just looked at each other just as confused as the other.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Croagunk, dragging Brock, left the pokemon center.

"Honestly Brock why do you keep trying to hit on Nurse Joy when you know Croagunk is always on your belt." sighed Dawn.

"Well Ash" just instantly recovering from Croagunk's paralyzing poison making Dawn jump back "A wise man once told me 'live and learn' so I live by asking out every beautiful babe and learn from all the rejections"

Dawn sighed, Brock looked at her funny, and Ash was oblivious to the whole conversation.

Later that day Brock decided to set camp up in a clearing they found. "Hey Ash help me set up the tent."

"Sure Brock"

"Um actually Dawn I need Ash for this?"

"What?" then Ash remembered that he was Dawn. "Oh yeah, sorry" he then moved over to where Dawn was tending the pokemon. "So Dawn its time to use that friend beating strength to good use" Ash pointed toward where Brock was overwhelmed with setting up the tent.

"But I don't know what to do." Dawn started making excuses not wanting to do the work.

"Oh no you don't." Ash took away the pokefood from Dawn, "Now go do some hard work while I enjoy taking the easy life" smiling he turned his attention toward the pokemon.

Dawn shooting a sour look at Ash then said "It is not as easy as it looks Ash" and went to go help Brock reluctantly.

Well Dawn was right. An argument broke out between swinub and piplup as swinub just ate all of his food. Well swinub getting annoyed with a whining piplup, pushed him into buizel. Buizel upset, shot out a water gun, piplup ducked and the water gun ended up hitting chimchar. Chimchar doesn't appreciate getting hit with a water gun, especially on his fiery behind. Chimchar just instantly turned around and used flamethrower in a random direction. Sudowoodo ended up getting hit trying to protect happiny, happiny was not gonna take that assault sitting down and went on a rampage. Knocking over every other pokemon except for gliscor who was hanging upside down from a nearby tree laughing at everyone, and croagunk who just kept staring at his reflection out of a water bucket during the bloodbath. Buneary who was annoyed at gliscor shot out ice beam out of annoyance and it froze one of gliscor's leg. Gliscor, who is not really much of a brawler, just cried and started to glide toward Dawn who was supposed to watch take care of her.

Ash, who was gliscor's target, was trying to calm everyone down, the only other pokemon trying to help him was pikachu. Not realizing until too late, gliscor crashed into him. Well gliscor landing on him made Ash fall over on top of the unsuspecting pikachu. Pikachu just finally had enough and created the biggest thunderbolt he has made in a long time, frying everyone in the radius.

* * *

Brock came over and helped pull Ash out of the wreckage of pokemon that he was buried in. Sputtering out the ash in his mouth, Dawn came close to him and leaned over and said,

"Not as easy as you thought it was, was it?"

Ash looked up to see that she was smiling a victorious smile. Ash thought for a while, of what to say to wipe that grin off her face. When it came to him.

"Well Ash, caring for pokemon is very dirty work, so if you don't mind, I'm going to over the pond across the field over there, and take a bath."

* * *

Authors original notes below

"I'm beginning to think, updating everyday would be rather inconvienant for me. Forcing myself to write something new, well kind of, would probably end up degrading the quality of my fic. I have read the reviews of this fic, so i came back and tried to update the grammer and such. I wrote another fanfic, the whole cliche high school thing, but i canned it. Just didn't where i wanted it too, I need to try more original ideas, something like this, the whole heart swap thing is not original but it is not as rampant as finding garchomp in wifi battling. I did a new fic, lets see how this one goes, its gonna be much darker than anything i will probably ever write for some time. Just so you know i like to keep things somewhat cannon. For instance you will never see things that don't normally happen in the anime happen in my fics, such as Ash all of a sudden dual wielding pistols."


	3. Chapter 3

"What! No I refuse for you to go take a bath!" cried out Dawn.

Ash then shouted out loud enough for Brock to hear "Could you please get out of the way _Ash, _I need to clean myself up."

"Leave her alone Ash. I think she has had enough abuse already." Brock called out.

Ash put on a victorious smirk as he marched past Dawn. However, secretly he was scared. He should have thought more about what he was going to say. He was too much of a gentleman to want to see his best friend's naked body, but to keep looking like he was winning, he keep on marching toward the pond. Dawn was also scared and turned red; she didn't want Ash to see her in that way. It was bound to happen though; she wouldn't want to allow her body to become a biohazard.

"Hey Ash!" Brock called over. It took a while for Dawn to let it click in her head that she is Ash now.

"Yes?"

"Come over here."

Dawn went over to the campfire and sat on the log. "What do you need Brock?"

"To talk."

Dawn felt a little uncomfortable, "about what?"

"Well…I have known you for a long time, since the start of both our journeys. Well lately you have been acting…peculiar. Even pikachu realizes how weird you have been acting", and as though on cue pikachu popped out of nowhere and climbed on top of Dawn's head. Dawn set pikachu down. "Is there a problem buddy?" Brock was completely serious.

"No need to worry?" Dawn tried to wave him off.

"Hmm it's funny. You act a lot like Dawn lately."

Dawn froze. What if Brock figured out what happened? She would just die from embarrassment. "Really? I haven't noticed."

"Ash you have been telling me lately that-" it was at that moment a flock of starly flew low and would have hit Brock if he hadn't ducked. "Whoa! That was a close one."

Dawn was curious of what Ash has been saying behind her back with Brock. "Well anyways, you were saying?"

Brock focus seemed to have shifted with that little event. "Where were those guys headed off to in a hurry?"

"Um Brock? You were saying."

"You know it's not often you see any starlys at night, much less a flock."

"Brock what were you saying!"

"What? Oh right! What I wanted to ask you was…Hey Dawn!" Ash appeared around the corner wearing a fresh set of Dawns clothes, he looked a little embarrassed or something. "What's wrong Dawn? You look like did something really bad and are guilty of it."

Ash looked at Dawn, blushed and said "No, its nothing, just forget about it."

Brock looked back at Dawn. "You know. I think maybe Dawn fancies you."

"What! I would never?" Dawn looked the other way a little mad.

"Wait what?"

Dawn reconsidering. "I mean…really do you think?"

"Well I'm not sure, but lately she has been acting weird as well. She seems to be acting a lot like you, and I heard that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. "

"I don't think so."

"Really or how about that she would sometimes dress up in a cheerleader outfit during your gym battles."

Dawn felt a little embarrassed, "I thought I was, I mean, I thought she was just being supportive"

"Well Misty and May were supportive as well, but they never went to extremes like this."

Dawn turned a little red, "I guess you could be right…"

"You know what you should do. Ask her out. You missed your chance with Misty and May always had Drew… This is your chance."

Dawn got up. "Well I do need to talk to him-her, her." Brock gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

* * *

Dawn was a little annoyed with Brock. As far as she knows she didn't have a crush on Ash. He could be immature at times, he was very dense about anything romantic, but he was caring though, and kind, he was always there for her…

"Dawn?" her own voice calling out to her made her lose her train of thought.

"Oh Ash, we need to talk."

"Um yeah, we do." Dawn climbed inside what should be her tent, however Ash had to sleep in it to keep up the illusion that he was Dawn. "How come were still stuck like this? I thought you said the effect should have ended in a couple of hours, it has been over a day."

"I don't know, maybe it was a much stronger manaphy. I saw that Brock bought a book at town about legendary pokemon, maybe it has some information about manaphy. We should check it out."

Dawn nodded and made to get up. "Oh and Dawn…" she turned around. "I'm sorry." he turned a little red.

Dawn also turned a little red, "Hey no need to worry, just make sure I don't smell bad."

Ash felt as though he got off easy. Ash would never tell Dawn, but he got a little curious about Dawn's body…

* * *

Dawn and Ash got out of the tent and Brock went over to both of them and said, "well?"

"Well what?" said Ash a little confused.

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Brock looked at Dawn, intending to look at Ash.

Dawn immediately reacted and cried out, "No, No. Um we just talked about legendary pokemon, can we see your book Brock?" 'thank goodness Ash is really dense' thought Dawn.

Brock a little disappointed went back to his bag and got the book. "What pokemon are you interested in?"

"Oh you know, just to learn a little more."

Brock gave the book to Dawn and she and Ash walked back into the tent. Dawn opened the book and flipped for the pages to manaphy's page. "Here it is. Manaphy's attack Heart Swap makes you trade bodies with the nearest being. Ya da ya da ya da… Oh here it is. If you should suffer from the attack, stay near the manaphy and the effect should end in a couple of hours, otherwise you would need to be Heart Swapped back from a manaphy."

"Okay" said Ash. "So we need to find a manaphy to switch us back, where do they normally live?"

"Well it doesn't really say where, a confirmed location hasn't been pinpointed yet, but the latest and most visited location of a manaphy is… Lake Acuity."

"So then we have a heading, lets tell Brock." Ash made his way to stand up and leave.

"Ash…" it was Ash's turn to turn and look at Dawn.

"I'm sorry too."

Ash smiled at her. "No need to worry" and he left.

* * *

below are the authors original notes

"I really don't know how long to keep up this fic. I wan't to keep it interesting, so i plan on bringing in some of the characters and have them interact with Dawn and Ash in there current state. I don't want to bore you readers also, so i don't know about how i should pace this. Should i speed it up and reach an end before it gets old, or take my time and give a more in depth story with a few more laughs. I don't know, I want to be succesful, but i am reminded of that saying about pleasing people some of the time, and not all the people all time, or something like that, you know the one."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for returning the book Dawn."

"Hey, it really helped." Ash made his way to leave for Dawn's tent.

"Wait Dawn." Ash turned around, "Can we talk for a minute", Ash made his way to sit around the campfire.

"Whats up?"

Brock knew it was late, so he decided to cut to the chase. "Dawn you have been acting really weird. Especially around Ash, do you have a crush on him?"

"Brock where is this coming from?"

"It is just something I have noticed since the beginning of the journey." The beginning? Ash thought, he now became a bit more interested. "I have noticed you have been acting really strange since yesterday."

"Like how?" Ash was wondering what Brock was thinking, since he had no idea how Dawn may have had a crush on him since the beginning of his Sinnoh adventure.

"Well lately, you have been acting like Ash. Such as getting an Ash amount portion for meals-"

"Ha, no I mean, well, start from the beginning."

"Okay?" a little confused, "well, how about that night we met Nando."

"Oh"

"And the times when you dress up for Ash's gym battles."

"Oh"

"And the time when-"

"Okay I get it."

"So..."

"What? I don't know. To be honest, I don't feel like myself." Ash got up, a thought entered his head that he had never thought of before, "Brock is Dawn better than Misty or May?"

"Well Brock doesn't know the answer to this question as well" Brock was confused as to why Dawn would talk about herself in third person, but decided to go with it. "But Brock thinks you should think about it. Night" he went off to his own tent leaving Ash alone.

Ash spent time outside thinking for a while, does Dawn have a crush on him. No that can't be it. She has always been supportive, but a friend kind of supportive. Right?

* * *

Brock was up already making food for everyone including the pokemon. Dawn woke up next.

"Your up bright and early aren't you Ash, that's a first." Brock mused.

"I'm just trying to put my best foot forward."

"Morning guys." and out came Ash along with a sleepy yawn.

"Whoa Dawn!" Brock actually stood as he shouted this, Ash came out with extreme bed head.

"What?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Dawn was hopping mad. She paused and looked around, all the pokemon just stared at her. "Yo-Your hair. Its messy, don't you always keep it groomed. _Always_!" she stressed the last always.

"My hair? Don't worry", he put on Dawn's white beanie. "There fixed", he sat down to eat. Dawn went over, got him up, and dragged him around a few trees.

"What are you doing! Could you at least act like me! Even Brock is getting suspicious!" Dawn came at him.

"Sorry! It's hard you know. I keep forgetting I'm you. It would help if you acted more like me!" he came back.

"Well lets not let it happen again. Now go fix yourself up." They both left a little mad at the other, and joined everyone.

Ash but on an overly perky smile."Sorry guys, let me get myself cleaned up" He went into the tent.

"Dawn sure is...up this morning" observed Brock.

"Um yeah, I guess she is." said Dawn wondering what Ash was up to.

"Excuse me guys!" Ash came back out wearing nothing but a towel, and carrying a few toiletries. Brock turned red and turned away. Dawn was white with horror. How dare he!

"Hey Brock where was that stream again." She came towards Brock and leaned over towards him a bit.

Brock turned even redder and leaned away still not looking in his direction. "I-It's ov-over th-there" He pointed away from him.

"Thank you" he made sure to say it extra high pitched. As he skipped away.

"That was..." Brock couldn't even finish that sentence. Dawn was still in shock. There was an awkwardness silence that followed lasting as long as Ash's bath, and when he came back.

"Okay guys its time to eat." Ash sat down smiling an fake, over exaggerated, happy smile toward Dawn.

"Um sure" Brock went over to get the food. "OH NO!"

"What happened?"

"I accidentally let the food burn, really bad." Brock brought it out to show them.

"Well put it on my plate I will eat it anyway." Dawn came over with her plate.

"You sure?" Brock was a little skeptical of giving away such burned up food.

"Oh why throw it away when I can, and will, eat everything"She helped herself from the food held by Brock. And made her way to eat it in the most messy way ever seen, even swinub stopped eating to stare and disgusted Ash.

"How does it taste Ash?" Brock asked a little scared to even ask the question, much less here a response.

"Oh wait hold on a moment" Dawn went over to a nearby tree and relieved himself, "much better" and went back to eating.

"Won't you even wash your hands!" shouted Brock.

"Why? There is no time to waste while I _desperately_ try to become a pokemon master."

Ash took Dawn around the corner this time.

"Truce?"

"Fine." Dawn replied after a long time. They both returned to camp.

* * *

"Well now that...I'm not quite sure what happened. But now that it is over. Shouldn't you be training for the next gym battle and contest." Brock said.

"Right!" Both of them agreed.

Dawn reluctantly went over to Ash's pokemon, not quite sure what to do with them, and Dawn's pokemon gathered around Ash, with buneary holding a sketch book.

"What's this for?" Ash took the sketch book from buneary. He looked it over and saw costume designs and ideas for new combinations. Obviously today was a day for Dawn to think up new things for contests, her pokemon were awaiting orders. "Okay...Let's try contest battling for a bit. You guys pair up and I will check up with you in a minute, one of you be a referee or something." Ash went back to looking over the sketch book he was a little interested in it and ended up giving his full attention to it. The pokemon were not used to this lax training and just played around with each other instead.

Over with Dawn, instead of training their attacks and speed, she trained them on how to appear pretty and look good. This conflicted the pokemon about everything they know, but who were they to refuse orders. Dawn looked over in Ash's direction, shocked that her pokemon were having a free day and saw Ash drawing something in her booklet. She had forgot about that booklet. She went over to Ash to see what he was drawing.

"That better be something productive."

Ash looked up and quickly closed the book. "Of course it is."

Dawn snatched the book and opened it. She was appalled by what she saw.

"What the hell were you drawing!" She showed him what he was drawing. It was a giant tyranitar getting attacked by a group of togekiss as though they were fighter airplanes, while torterras were attacking from the ground as though they were tanks with random pokemon running away from the scene.

Ash started fidgeting, "I got bored."

* * *

The group finally packed up and went on the road again.

"Oh Brock we need to head toward Snowpoint city" Dawn announced.

"I thought you wanted to try Sunyshore city next"

"Well I did, but I thought it would be better to head that way. I hear there are more contests that way. For Dawn of course."

"If you say so. Any objections Dawn?"

"None over here"

The group then changed their course at a fork in the road. The traveling was pleasant but then it became dark.

"Looks like this might be a good place to camp" said Brock. As soon as everyone put down their stuff they heard a voice.

"Hey over there!" It was Kenny. He was walking up to them.

"Kenny?" said Dawn.

"Hey Ash, hey Brock." he replied. He went over to Ash. "Hey Dee Dee, did you miss me?"

Ash looked a little awkward to being treated with this special attention from a guy. "Hey Kenny, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just heading up to the next contest in the nearest town. You as well?" he was a little confused that she didn't get mad this time, it only meant one thing...

Dawn felt a little relieved to be in Ash's body. She liked Kenny only as a friend, but sometimes he can be so attentive to her and only her, he felt a little bad for Ash, as Kenny was getting his flirt on.

"Well if you would excuse me, I have to tend to my pokemon." Ash said.

"Do you need some help?" He continued to follow him.

Does Dawn go through this all the time. "No thanks it really isn't a two person job, and it builds trust between trainer and pokemon."

Everyone set up camp and enjoyed Brock's cooking, nothing burned this time. When Ash went over to the pokemon. Kenny began talking to Dawn and Brock.

"Guys I know its really obvious, but I like Dawn. How could I, you know, get her" he was a little embarrassed to saw this.

Dawn squirmed as he heard this, she never thought she would be talking about this.

* * *

"I really don't know how to custumize my profile on this site. so i use author notes to let the readers know about me and my thoughts, it might be in bad form to do this, if people dont like it, dont read author notes. It could be worse though. I honestly don't prefer stories that have the author making comments during the fic especially when they aren't in it. I did say earlier i like to keep some canon. no offense to you writers who do this. I am thinking of writing an oc fic, but doing it differently. Most i have read start the same as the game or anime. But the world of pokemon is big and there are many options to follow, i would like some originality in my fics. If I do make it will you check it out, and give an honest opinion of whether it's got a chance of being succesful?"

original authors comments


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Kenny, you are her childhood friend, you should know her the best." offered Brock.

"That is true, but lately she seems so, detached from me." Dawn looked at him for the first time since he brought up this topic. He seemed so sad. "But maybe things are looking up. I called her Dee Dee earlier and she didn't get mad or anything."

Oh the careless mistakes made by Ash, Dawn didn't want Ash to make Kenny think he has a chance.

"Hey Kenny. You never really told us why you call Dawn Dee Dee." Brock asked with much curiosity.

"Oh that!" he turned around to see where Ash was at. "Well you see, the reason I call her Dee Dee is-"

"NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!"

Kenny and Brock looked strangely at Dawn for her sudden outburst. Dawn was standing when she said this and now started shrinking back in her chair from embarrassment.

"What Ash? I thought you always wanted to know." Kenny started joking.

Dawn wasn't in the mood for Kenny to be blabbing her big secret.

"Well I just thought that...Dawn has been acting strange lately, and maybe she has something else on her mind besides being called Dee Dee", trying to get back on topic.

"Well like what?"

I could think of one thing "I don't know, I'm not that good with girls" The irony...

"I know thats right." said Brock. Even though Dawn was in Ash's body she felt a little hurt from that statement, but what hurt? Her manliness!

"Anyways..." Brock continued. "Maybe you should-"

"Hey guys what's going on" Ash called over, walking toward the group. Everybody became silent.

"Um nothing much, just talking."

"Okay. Man am I tired" Ash sat down in a very, unladylike way. Kenny instantly turned red.

"Um Dawn", there was an angry undertone in the way Dawn said this, "that is not the way a young lady should sit", Dawn then went and closed Ash's legs.

"Oh sorry about that", he himself was a little embarrassed.

* * *

The gang got up first thing in the morning. Kenny left an hour earlier since he didn't have to pack for three people and said good bye to everyone, especially Ash, much to his embarrassment.

"Well Dawn maybe we should head toward that contest Kenny was talking about. You do need five ribbons after all" Brock mentioned while traveling. Dawn completely forgot that she still needs a couple more ribbons.

"Normally I would Brock, but I think its best if we-" began Ash until he got interrupted from Dawn.

"Yeah _Dawn_, we _need_ you to get those ribbons, and we _need_ you to get into the Grand Festival. Isn't that what you _need_?" Dawn was emphasizing the needs.

"Yeah, but still I would like to-" Dawn still couldn't believe Ash's denseness, leaned into Ash and hissed into his ear.

"Ash stop being stupid. I need these contests, so you have to do them in my place, at least until we see manaphy" Ash sighed.

"Okay. Brock lets give that contest a chance. I do _need_ ribbons" he also stressed the need mockingly.

"Good then" Brock responded, "now check your poketch for the nearest town."

"You got it Brock, now let me just..." Ash looked at the gadget on Dawn's tinier wrist. Ash never really was much into technology like this. He had no idea how to work the poketch.

"Whats wrong Dawn? Forgot how to use your own poketch." Brock joked.

"Here let me help you out" Dawn reached over and took Ash's arm. Ash blushed slightly from this, wait, why was he blushing, she is just looking something up on her own poketch, when did he become so sensitive?

"Okay according to the poketch the nearest town is Elmok, we just need to take the next left on this trail."

"Thanks Ash, I didn't know you were handy with gadgets like that", quipped Brock.

* * *

The gang had to spend one more night on the road, but the next day they finally made their way into town.

"Okay guys I'm gonna go check into the pokemon center, you guys could go find the contest hall and sign Dawn up." Brock made his way to the pokemon center, and in the distance you could hear a faint "Oh Nurse Joy!"

"Well now that Brock is busy, how about we sign you up." Dawn made for the contest hall. Ash followed, he was a little nervous, he has competed before, but never to really win.

"So Dawn, is winning really all that important to you ha ha?"

"YES! Yes it is, I need to get into the grand festival so I can prove that I could be a great coordinator like my mother before me." Her look of determination made Ash more nervous.

"Dawn, I need your help then, I have seen all your contests, but is there something new you want to try this time so you can tell me."

"Well maybe a new combination or two", she got lost in thought, "but first we need to sign you up."

Ash and Dawn arrived at the contest arena and signed up Ash. "Okay now lets go do some real training." They both went to the local pokemon park and got out all of Dawn's pokemon. Buneary went crazy when she saw pikachu hitching a ride on Dawn's shoulder. Pikachu just sighed.

"Okay there is something I wanted to try with ambipom. Then with buneary."

The pokemon were confused that 'Ash' was giving out the orders for the contest combinations, and also teaching 'Dawn' how to be a coordinator. They still listened to 'Ash' though being that they trusted him and obviously 'Dawn' did too.

* * *

The contest was today. It was still dark though in the very early morning, Ash woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. He felt great pressure to win this contest for Dawn.

"Piplup?" Ash turned around and saw that piplup was standing right beside him, looking up at him.

"Hey piplup, what's up"

Piplup chirped at him. Ash really had no idea what piplup was saying, it was slightly easier to understand him than it was before he switched bodies, just as he was beginning to understand less of what pikachu would be saying at any given time.

"Piplup I'm gonna be honest, I am scared about this contest, I know I may have done many contests before, but this time I..." Ash couldn't continue without letting out the secret he shared with Dawn. "Piplup how do I normally calm myself down before a contest?"

The little penguin pokemon then rushed toward the bathroom and beckoned Ash to follow. Piplup then turned on, and set a nice, hot bath complete with bubbles. Ash understood, but that was really girly, to keep the manliness in him, he couldn't get into that bath. However the stress is something that he has never really felt before, and maybe Dawn was onto something here with taking a bubble bath before a contest...

Ash began to strip. He always blushed whenever he had to do anything that would expose parts of Dawn to himself that Dawn wouldn't allow him to see.

He began to ease himself slowly into the bath, and wow. It was very relaxing, he could feel all his worry and doubts melt away. He barely saw piplup leave and go back to sleep after he got in.

* * *

Dawn woke up first this time. He looked around and saw that Ash wasn't in the bunk opposite of her. Normally Ash usually sleeps in, he must have gotten an early start. Dawn got up when Ash came out of the bathroom. He spent the night in there as he fell asleep in the bath.

"Ash? Whoa! You clean myself up nice"

It seemed that after Ash woke up there wasn't enough time to go back to sleep and he decided to get dressed and groom himself or Dawn's self.

"Well I had some time this morning and decided to get dressed early."

"Wow thats...that is very unlike you." Dawn checked out her body. Ash did a good job cleaning herself up, her blue hair was brushed and kept neatly, her skin looked clean and smooth it really brought out her eyes that seemed to shine like sapphires, and her lips, oh her lips, those luscious...Wait whats going on. She went from checking herself out to falling in love with herself? Not just the vain type of loving yourself but more of a lust. She is really creeping herself out. She had to leave Ash, as she couldn't take looking at her body anymore.

"Did I clean something wrong?" Ash called out at her while she left.

* * *

original authors comments

"I have been reading some hoennshipping fics, and it amazes me that many people don't know that brendan doesnt have white hair and its a cap. Well now i am going to try and upload a new chapter of my oc story, nay, epic and a chapter of either this one or my other fan fic. You know i only started playing pokemon again since like a month ago, i finally beat the diamond story and am starting to make my team, right now all i have is roserade, gliscor, but i want an arcanine, a vaporean(because of wish) and I'm undecided about the last two."


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn went running down the stairs, she almost tripped a few times. She went into the lobby and sat on a bench on the far side of the room. She wanted to try and figure out these feelings. She was looking at how Ash cleaned up, and he did a good job. Dawn, of course, has cleaned herself up before just as well, and sometimes even better. But she has never actually 'wanted' herself during those times. Could it be because he was in a boys body and all those boy hormones are affecting her behavior? It seems pretty...

Dawn looked outside a window to see a far'fetched land on the street.

"Excuse, are you Ash Ketchum?" a soft voice spoke up.

"Hmm? Oh Nurse Joy. Yes, I am Ash." Dawn looked up at the nurse.

"You have a phone call for you."

"Who is it from?" Dawn got up to follow Nurse Joy.

"A girl from Hoenn, May Maple I believe."

Dawn froze for a while. May? She remembered her from the contest they competed in. She must have called just to say hello.

"Hey Ash!" her cheery voice came through the small speakers.

"Hey May. How are you doing?

"I'm just fine Ash. I'm coming later today to come and visit you."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"Just to visit, why? Is that a problem?"

"No no, it's just... random for you to visit."

"Oh don't worry, I want to say hi to Brock and pikachu too, the whole group!"

"Okay I will see you soon, bye."

"Bye!" The phone clicked off.

Dawn got up and started her way up the stairs to tell Ash, when she remembered...

"The contest!"

She checked her wrist, and sighed. She didn't have a poketch. She began checking her pockets, hoping Ash kept a secret watch on him or something. She then noticed a clock on the wall, it was ten minutes after the contest started.

"Oh no!"

* * *

Dawn ran from the pokemon center to the contest hall. She entered and quickly found Brock sitting with pikachu.

"Ash where have you been?" Brock called out.

"Sorry I lost track of time when May called."

"May called? Oh tell me later, Dawn's starting soon. You made it just in time."

Dawn saw Ash run out and give a little heroic jump that he usually does when entering an arena. Dawn sighed. But after his appeal, she must admit, Ash did pretty good. It seems that her coaching yesterday really helped Ash, everything went perfect. Ambipom did a new trick where she would use her swift to form a design, then use double team and focus punch to hit every swift star at once and cause the hall to be covered in the sparkling dust.

Ash made it to the contest battling round. Dawn relaxed a little more now. She knew Ash was a good battler, she was only scared of him not getting past the first round. Ash won all his battles with buneary, who would throw a kiss or a wink at pikachu whenever she won. Pikachu just blushed. The finals, Ash made it. Dawn saw the finalist compete. She was good, but Ash was better, at least she hoped he was. Good thing he was. It was a close match, but luckily the ice beam trick she taught Ash yesterday worked. Buneary would use dizzy pounch as a faint attack to force the opponent to jump up to dodge, and then use ice beam where the opponent couldn't dodge anymore.

"Congratulations Dawn Berlitz" the announcer proclaimed to all the cheering fans, Dawn included, "here is your ribbon!"

Dawn was so happy she was jumping with joy. She was one ribbon closer to entering the grand festival. She looked at Ash with pride, but whats this? Was Ash crying?

* * *

"Congratulations Dawn!" Dawn went and met up with Ash, with Brock not far behind.

"Yes Dawn, it seems your training is really paying off" pipped up Brock.

Ash looked at Dawn, "hey you made it, I was wondering if you were going to show."

"No need to worry"

"Oh Ash, what did you say before the contest", Brock spoke up, "about May."

"Oh that's right" Dawn remembered now, "May called earlier and said she would come and visit."

"Really, maybe we should head to the pokemon center to see if she has arrived yet."

They entered the pokemon center to see May sitting on a bench waiting. When she saw them enter she got up.

"Ash!" She went up and hugged Dawn. Dawn felt a little strange hugging May, she liked the warmness the radiated from May, but at the same time she didn't want to like it. She almost pushed May away from herself.

"Hey May! What's up?" Ash asked.

"Oh hey Dawn, I haven't seen you since our contest together, how are you?"

"The same as always."

May laughed, "How about you Ash?"

"Oh you know, collecting badges, beating rivals..."

"That's good, what about you Brock?"

"Just taking care of these two knuckleheads."

"Well I got to check into my room but afterwards lets meet up for dinner, okay." May turned and left. Dawn couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away. Something about May looked... No! She mustn't have those thoughts!

"You okay Ash?" Brock noticed the way Dawn looked at May.

"It's nothing to worry about." Dawn tried to wave him off.

* * *

They all went to a local burger joint. It wasn't anything special, but it allowed them to talk. About May's contests, about Dawn's contests, about Ash's latest gym battles, about anything. The whole time Dawn couldn't help but look at May's beauty. She almost hated herself for it. Dawn took a walk alone through the city to think this over after dinner. She was feeling a sudden change within herself. Why was she now checking out women? She was straight, she liked men. Men!, she thought to herself, I like men. I like men!

"I LIKE MEN!"

She found herself yelling it to the town. She looked around and realized she was Ash, and got very odd stares from people on the street. Dawn embarrassed herself, and maybe Ash's image. She made her way to the pokemon center now, and began thinking again. She didn't have a problem with lesbians, she just wasn't one. All though, she was in a guys body, so is it really gay to like girls then? And if she kept liking guys, since she is in Ash's body, would it be gay as well. Is Ash going through the same thing she is, does he sort of feel like liking guys now? She would never ask, because she didn't want to asked herself. Well anyway, she wanted to hold onto liking guys, so she wouldn't be sexually confused when switching bodies. So she began to think of guys she knew. There was Paul, but he was too cold hearted and mistreated his pokemon. Kenny, no he is too annoyingly clingy. Barry, he was fine if not a little too annoying. Ash, is-

"Hey Ash." Brock's voice cut off Dawn's thoughts. She walked into the pokemon center without realizing it, and ran into Brock.

"Oh Brock, what are you doing here."

"Well we are staying here for the night. But I want to talk with you."

"Sure, what's on your mind."

"Well, I noticed the way you have been looking at May recently." Dawn gulped, "Do you have a crush on May?"

"I don't know. I mean, I see her and I get these weird feelings, but at the same time, I really don't want to have these feelings. Do you know what I mean?" Dawn decided to be honest about her feelings.

"Well Ash, you might have accidentally fallen in love with May, so to speak."

"Accidentally..." she repeated, "So it was an accident."

"Maybe you should talk with May about this."

"You know, maybe I will."

Brock was surprised by his new attitude to work out problems like this. "Really? Wow, you know you should have done this with Dawn."

All of Dawn's current thoughts were deferred when hearing this. "What about Dawn again?"

"Really Ash, sometimes you could be so clueless, even about yourself. Don't you remember when-"

"Excuse me" a soft voice spoke out, "It is getting late and it's time to cl-" It was Nurse Joy's turn to be interrupted.

"Oh no Nurse Joy, The night air, and sparkling moonlight are the perfect complement to the beauty you possess that brings light to the darkness outside! Hurr-" Croagunk popped out of his ball and started to drag Brock away after a dose of his poison jab.

* * *

Dawn was outside of May's room, she knocked and entered her room.

"Am I interrupting anything."

May and Ash were sitting on the bed. Ash was blushing.

"Oh thank you!" He said, he got up and left in a hurry, leaving Dawn in a daze, May was just giggling.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing just girl talk" May said to Dawn. "So Ash what brings you up to my room so late."

"I just...I wanted to talk to you about something." There was an emotion in her voice that made May stop giggling and made her more serious.

"Sure Ash, we could talk about anything."

* * *

The authors original notes are as follows "At the time I felt like I was getting somewhere being an author. The reviews I got from this fic really helped keep me motivated. They said I keep character well and such. Now reviews basically praise my story telling ability. I like that. I was actually stuck on this chapter. I really didn't know where to go here. I knew I wanted to explore the situation Dawn was experiencing last chapter but I didn't know how. Then one thought came to my head. May. At the time, I wasn't a Hoennshipper. Anyways I had trashed a rendition of May and Dawn talking on the phone. I started off with May giving obvious hints that she likes Ash and also subtle dissing of Dawn. Dawn listening to her being trashed was a little angry but couldn't show it. Anyways it didn't feel right so then I trashed it and took it a different way. This way. And then it just wrote itself from there. Anyway later."


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn really hoped so. She went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well May. To start, I find you really beautiful" Dawn wasn't looking at May.

"Oh" May started turning red. She wasn't expecting this and didn't know what to say.

"And really attractive. To be honest, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since you've arrived."

"Ash." the Hoenn coordinator tried to begin.

"However, I don't want to be attracted to you, like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like it's right, in this current situation," She said almost to herself. "To be attracted to you."

"As long as your being honest." May also looked away from Dawn. "During the events with the temple of the sea...I kinda had a crush on you."

"You had a crush on As-Me?"

May started to push her fingers together, "Well...yeah. But I feel the same way now though. About not wanting...to be attracted, to you. And well, I don't know, but maybe if we went out on a date, just one, we could put all these feelings behind us."

Dawn then turned red. She was being asked out by a women, and she wasn't sure if she likes it or not. However maybe she was right, so right she didn't even know how right she was. If after a date with May made her think straight again... She was willing to find out.

"Sure May, how about tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

Dawn got up and exited May's room. She made her way to the her room, there Brock and Ash were sitting and talking.

"Hey Ash whats up?" Ash asked.

"Well, I think I have a date with May tomorrow."

There was a silence broken by Brock.

"Well it took you long enough for you to get a girl."

Ash was wide-eyed. He really wasn't sure how to react.

"Ash can we talk outside." He and Dawn went outside the door. Leaving Brock, once again, out of the loop.

"What are you doing Dawn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well actually I'm a little confused about your situation. Are you a lesbian for dating May, or because your in my body your actually being straight."

"I actually don't know myself, I'm hoping everything will be clear after tomorrow though"

"I don't think that makes this okay Dawn. And another thing, what happens if you get into a relationship with her, and then we switch bodies. I really don't have the same feelings for May that you do."

"Shut up! And forget about that. She said she had a crush on you since the temple of the sea, whatever that is, and we are to put aside these feelings after the date."

"I suppose. Just do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Don't make her hate me. I still like May, as a friend though."

"Well then who do you like?"

Ash thought this one over, "Actually, I really don't like anyone, with my constant training, I never really had time so..."

"Well then what kind of women do you like?"

"I don't know, how do like yours?"

Dawn put on an angry face. They both went inside to sleep, Dawn was going to have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

"Ash", Dawn heard Ash's name being called, but it seemed the voice was so far away, and yet so close. "Ash, wake up. Ash." Dawn, opened her eyes, she saw May over her. It shocked her to see May out of nowhere.

"Ah! What are you doing here so early?"

"Early? It's noon already, you overslept."

"Overslept! I never oversleep!"

May laughed, "Oh Ash, your such a kidder, everyone else is up and you still need to get dressed. See you downstairs." May left and slammed the door to make sure the noise really woke up Dawn.

Dawn got dressed in Ash's clothes and made her way down, wondering what today was going to be like, she was a bit worried.

"Hey there Ash." Ash called out. He was there talking with Brock when he saw her. "So you ready for your date?"

"I guess, but can any of you give me advice?"

Ash was silent, however this was Brock's time to shine. "Well first you should start by being very complementary, be interesting and exiting, and always be positive. That should be enough for you right now."

May came into the room, "Oh there you are Ashy!" Ash cringed at the name, even though it wasn't directed at him, sort of. "Let's go!" May was dragging Dawn away by her arm.

"Where to first?" asked Dawn.

"How about the mall? I have yet to do any shopping since I have arrived here. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't. I love the mall." May looked at Ash funny, since when did he enjoy going to the mall.

At the mall. Dawn and May went to all the different shops, and Dawn now had to suffer what Ash would normally when he went shopping with her, having to carry all the bags. Dawn made a promise with herself that she would give Ash a break next time.

"Oh Ashy, what do you think about this top."

"I think that will look cute on you. Oh, and wear this with the top, it will suit you." Dawn handed her more and more clothes.

While May was changing she definitely knew that Ash was acting very different from the last time she had seen him. When did he get good fashion sense, and had a good eye for finding good clothes. Oh he was right though, She loved it. But not now.

Afterwards they went to go see a movie. May wanted to see a scary movie. For one reason only though, so that she can cuddle up to Ash. But during the movie when the scary scenes happened, it was Dawn that tried to protect herself with May. May sweat dropped and couldn't focus on the movie at all and only on Ash.

"Okay here is our hotel room. I had fun, what about you?" Dawn said.

"It was great." She seemed a little nervous, what was to be nervous about? Oh no, they were at the door at the end of the date.

"Uh yeah, well, I wi-"

"Hold on." May interrupted her.

"Yes?" Dawn was now feeling very nervous.

"Something is different about you Ash Ketchum." May pinned Dawn to the door. "All day you have acted really strange, and unlike you."

"You don't like it?" Dawn wasn't even sure what she was saying.

"Excuse me?"

"I tried to change for you May", Dawn was not sure where this was coming from but she went along with it, why not.

"Really?" Her tone changed, "Oh Ash, you didn't have to change for me. But it was still very sweet of you." She leaned in, and before Dawn knew what was happening, she was kissing May. Dawn struggled and accidentally grasped the doorknob, turned it and both May and Dawn fell through the door.

"Hey how did it go?" Brock asked as Dawn and May entered the room.

Dawn got up quickly from under May. "Well I'm gonna get myself cleaned up, see you guys in a few." Dawn grabbed her stuff and went off.

May sighed. "What's up May? Didn't you like your date with Ash?"

"I did, I had fun. But something bothering me all day."

"What is it?"

"Guys. Do you think Ash turned gay?"

Ash at that moment decided to drink some water, just to have to spit it back out and start coughing in the background.

"Well, I noticed some peculiar behavior lately, but I wouldn't say he turned gay. What makes you say that?" Brock ignored Ash.

"Well, when we went to the mall, he was very supportive, didn't complain or whine, and actually helped me shop."

"You sure you went on a date with Ash?"

"That's what I want to know. And at the movie theater, during a scary scene, he was more scared than I was, he tried to hide behind me. I'm just very confused. I don't remember Ash to be anything like that."

Ash finally recovered. "I think that maybe..." Ash was trying to think up an excuse to save his reputation. "...That um..."

"Actually Dawn, I wouldn't have been surprised if I actually went on the date with you." She laughed at her own joke, Ash laughed too but nervously. "Maybe you need to stop hanging around him so much, you seem to be turning him into a girl." His nervous laugh came out again.

Dawn was in the shower thinking over the surprise kiss with May, and she was happy. She was happy because she didn't feel anything. And if she did feel anything it would be, dislike. She was straight.

* * *

May spent the rest of the weekend with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. True to their words, May told Dawn she was over Ash. May was leaving the first thing in the morning Monday.

"It was fun seeing you again May, take care of yourself, and good luck with all your future contests." Brock gave May a hug bye.

"It is a shame your visit was so short, I hoped you would have been able to stay longer." Ash also gave May a hug bye.

"Well, your visit was interesting, to say the least." Dawn looked kinda embarrassed.

"The least alright." May then went up and shocked everyone, by kissing a surprised Dawn bye. "I will see youguys later." May ran and boarded the ship.

"I thought you said you didn't kiss her!" Ash blurted out.

Dawn was just speechless, she didn't like the kiss, it made her feel awkward and wished it never happened, but she could only feel the hormones help her metapod use harden.

* * *

This chapter turned to sapphirepearlshipping/advancedshipping at the exact same time. Who else could do that. But it was unintentional. I thought the idea was awesome. But I couldn't do this idea for Ash though. For one, the idea was done in the past two chapters and I would be beating the bush too many times. Two, because Lesbianism is socially more acceptable than two men. Three... I just don't want to do it. People have said that I should do ikarishipping but I hate ikarishipping. (I kept this unedited because I like the joke, no matter how harsh it is) Honestly, I find that ship the most unlikely to ever happen. Not that I hate Paul its just...Just because their personalities are opposite, doesn't mean they belong together. Imagine if they got together, one day Paul will be like "lol let me train your pokemans" She will "ok", hours later when she comes back she will be like "OMGWTFBBQ what happens to my pokemans" and Paul will be like "Oh they were weak and I released them" and dawns crying like "why would you do that" and Paul's reply will be "cause I'm a jackass hurr durr." honestly.

Anyways, I have nothing against ikarishippers, I don't really bash the different ships except I just... Can't see paul and Dawn together. I don't hate paul individually but with Dawn... I don't really know. and I respect anyone who writes about it, I absolutely don't bash peoples fics. I sometimes check them out just to see whats going on with them although I can't read through most of them, once again sorry, please don't mind what I'm trying to say because, I , I am being honest. But really I don't ever see that ship ever coming true. Could be that I'm a pearlshipper, but even I don't hate penguinshipping. But anywyas back to the fic. This chapter was one of those that wrote itself. I love all the double entondre and dramatic irony jokes I did in this one. I love those kind of jokes. I find them really humorous. But anyways later.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a great day out to be traveling. Dawn was back to her regular cheery self. The group was still on the road toward the Lake Acuity. They had been traveling for two days since they left the last town. Nothing eventful happened during the traveling. That was until they crossed paths with Paul again.

"Paul!" Ash called out.

Paul was resting under a nearby tree. He opened his eyes and looked toward the group.

"What are you doing here?" Ash continued.

"That is none of your business." Paul said as he got up from under the tree and walked toward the group. He turned his attention to Dawn. Pikachu quickly ran up to Dawn's shoulder and put on a threatening face.

"So Ash, have you finally got the sense to try and control chimchar's flare ability." Dawn looked around at his friends for help. She never really was confronted by someone like Paul, so she didn't know how to react, especially when the question involves Ash's own personal reasons.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Are you going to respond?" Paul voice echoed command and control. Dawn was greatly intimated.

"A good trainer doesn't have to rely on a pokemon's ability to win a battle!" Ash yelled at Paul, seeing Paul just made him angry. Paul was a little taken aback. He was taught to show respect for his elders, superiors, and women. He couldn't just snap at her as easily as he could at Ash.

"If you would please, stay out of this." Paul replied calmly and tried to focus his attention toward Dawn.

"I'm not done with you yet..." Paul was beside himself to turn, once again, his attention toward Ash. "I'm tired of you always criticizing Ash's pokemon and training methods."

Paul scoffed. In the back of his mind however, he was wondering why Dawn, who would normally stay out of any business between him and Ash would be, not only interrupting, but fighting for him. He turned away from the group, muttered "whatever..." and left.

Ash was still fuming over Paul, he secretly wanted to run into Paul again to battle him as Dawn and beat him with Dawn's pokemon, and not his own, to teach him a thing or two. Dawn was still a little shell shocked from her confrontation with Paul, she secretly wanted to stay away from Paul as long as she is in Ash's body. Brock was wondering the same thing Paul was when Ash defended Dawn from Paul, he secretly just wanted everyone to get along.

"How about we stop here for lunch guys." Brock announced after Paul had faded into the distance.

"Sure just anything to get Paul out of my head." Ash muttered. Dawn felt the same.

Camp was set up and all the pokemon came out of their pokeballs to play. Dawn went over to see all the pokemon and play with them a little. Ash was watching Brock cook lunch still fuming.

"Hey Dawn." Brock voice broke Ash's mental focus.

"What's up Brock?"

"Why did you defend Ash a little while ago. We have encountered Paul before, and Ash is able to take care of himself."

Ash wasn't in the mood for Brock to be investigative, "what's it to you?" he said almost coolly.

Brock frowned a bit. "Nothing I guess..."

Ash walked away feeling bad that he treated Brock so bad, probably tarnishing his image of Dawn.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash looked up to see Dawn calling him. She was sitting on a log watching all the pokemon run and play.

"What's up Dawn." Ash sat next to Dawn and they were both far enough from everyone that they could refer to themselves as they should be.

"Nothing much, how about you? Paul still got you upset Ash?"

"Not anymore..."

"Hmm? What happened?"

"I just feel bad about the way I blew off Brock."

"Maybe you should apologize. I don't want Brock to think bad of me"

"Maybe..." Ash looked off toward the distance. "So how you holding up. You know, being me."

"I get by. How about you?"

"Same here"

"Oh really?" Dawn beginning to tease Ash, "So tell me, remember when I entered May's room and you were talking with her. She said you guys were having 'girl talk' so what did you talk about.

Ash blushed. "N-Nothing happened. We just talked about... her Johto journeys."

"Sure you did, and you didn't run out of the room in embarrassment right?"

Ash was taken aback. "Okay I did, but it was because... because..."

"Because what Ash?" Dawn got really close to Ash's face with a smirk.

"Because of nothing Dawn."

"How about a deal then?" Ash looked at Dawn who now wore a mischievous smile.

Ash remained silent.

"You tell me what you guys talked about, and I will tell you what happened on my date with May."

"May already told us everything that happened that night. You made me look like a wimp." Ash looked away.

Dawn took this time to get closer to Ash and whisper almost seductively in his ear, "I bet she didn't tell you _everything_."

That comment sent shivers down Ash's back. Dawn was bluffing, nothing that could ever be implied from that happened, but Ash didn't know that. Dawn was hoping that Ash would be curious of what happened, but instead a slight look of fear appeared on his face.

"Dawn... am I still a virgin?"

Dawn backed off him almost instantly, with her mouth agape in shock and surprise which was then changed into a look of anger. "How dare you! How easy do you think I am!"

"Hey there!"

Both Ash and Dawn turned to see a red headed coordinator look upon them.

"Zoey!" Dawn ran up and hugged her, overjoyed that her rival and teacher had come to say hello. She forgot everything about her previous conversation. "How have you been!"

"Um... Ash?" Zoey was felt awkward with Ash hugging her. Ash however noted that she turned red when Dawn hugged her.

Dawn realized what she was doing, and let go of her instantly. "Oh sorry Zoey, I just... overreacted to seeing you again." Dawn made an effort to laugh it off.

"So Zoey, what are you doing here." Ash tried to veer the conversation away from Dawn.

"Well I'm just on my way toward the different contests, I just happened to run into you guys. Oh I saw you in your last contest on TV Dawn. You did wonderful, I noticed your new combinations."

"Thanks, I try" Ash smiled and and scratched the back of his head.

"So then how about a quick contest battle, just for practice" She was holding up a pokeball.

"Uh..." Ash looked to Dawn, should he do it? All of Dawn's pokemon went to Ash's side and looked competitively at Zoey, especially piplup. It just so happened that Brock walked up to the group.

"Hey Zoey it is nice to see you again. Food is ready, and there is more than enough for you to join us if you want."

"Well I am a bit starving. Okay after the meal, then we will contest battle." Ash noticed the way Brock seemed to glare at him. It made Ash feel a bit ashamed of himself.

"Brock..." Brock turned around letting Zoey and Dawn go ahead without him. "I just wanted to say sorry. I was just feeling a little bit upset over Paul."

Brock smiled, "Apology accepted, let's go eat."

The group went over toward the camp and sat themselves down to eat Brock's cooking. They began to talk while they ate. Zoey tried to drag Ash into talking about contests, but contests weren't Ash's forte.

"Oh come on Dawn, the way you act it's as though you have given up on contests." Zoey groaned at Ash.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not in a contesty mood right now." Ash shrugged, Dawn was silently seething at Ash.

"Well you better get into the spirit. We have to contest battle after this. So tell me, what have you been planning to do with your new pokemon you told me about, a swinub right?"

"It's a mamoswine now it is also very disobedient right now." Dawn broke in. "It goes into a rampage whenever it is given orders. However." Dawn continued, "I would love to see some ice shard and ancient power combinations after it's been trained a bit more."

Zoey scoffed at Dawn. She took offense to that. Zoey was alienating Dawn from her conversation about contests.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Please, I know more about contests than you know." Dawn blood was boiling.

"Pssh, just stick your foolish gym battles." Ash would have taken offense to that statement if it wasn't for Zoey and Dawn's fighting overshadowing that comment. Brock was as speechless as Ash.

"I just don't appreciate the way you try to keep me out of the conversation."

"Gym battlers can't also be coordinators." Zoey glared at Dawn. What was up with Ash. He was never this interested in contests before, and now fighting to prove that he is? What happened to him?

"Well then how about instead of battling Dawn. You battle me." Dawn got up from the table and was glaring at Zoey.

Zoey wiped her mouth with a napkin. She set it down, and got up. "Your on."

* * *

This chapter was intended to progress from the may dawn arc I had going. In retrospect, this isn't one of my better chapters. I really didn't touch much on Paul, because... I don't like him. But I didn't disrespect him either. Zoey got a little more attention and all that. But yeah. This chapter took me forever to write, maybe that's why it sucks compared to the rest. Or maybe I'm just being a little self conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn and Zoey eyed each other from across the field, there was a hint of anger between them. Ash knew that Dawn is upset just because Zoey was supposed to exclude him from contest talk, and instead was excluding her. If they were in their respective bodies, this fight would never have happened.

"You sure about this guys?" Ash yelled out to both coordinators.

"YEAH!" both of them called back.

Pikachu came and ran up to Dawn's side. He was confused by this coming challenge. He would be fine if this was a normal battle, but this is a contest battle, and 'Ash' had issued the fight. What has the world come to?

"Lets make this a one-on-one battle!" Dawn proclaimed to everyone.

"I didn't realize you wanted to lose so fast!" Zoey agreed to the terms.

Dawn grabbed a pokeball off her belt, enlarged it, "Pokemon! Spotlight!" she threw the ball.

"Gliscor!" The gliscor popped out of the ball, landed on his tail and spread his pincers out. He turned around and gave a Dawn a teary eyed look of appreciation. Ash never really trusts gliscor with important or unique challenges such as this, so him being used meant a lot to him, good thing he didn't know it was an accident.

"Uh..." Dawn forgot that she was using Ash's pokemon and not hers. Ash realized this as well, but there is nothing that can be done now. Dawn is going to have to think on her feet.

"Interesting..." Zoey thought to herself, she never really got to see what gliscor is made of. "Okay glameow! Curtains!"

The glameow came out the pokeball with a spin and landed majestically. Gliscor wasn't intimated, being used to trainer battles he didn't realize how much that little move worked for her.

Dawn went over gliscor's attacks in her mind. He knew screech, x-scissor, fire fang, steel wing. How could she use such attacks to my advantage.

"Gliscor... Fly up high" Gliscor did as he was told.

"Stay glameow" Zoey commanded her pokemon, who obeyed and sat down watching.

"Now come down as fast as you can while using screech. Gliscor did as he was told, he was using screech as he was plummeting down as fast as he could. He stopped right in front of the glameow.

"Now glameow use your night slash!"

The glameow raised her darkened hand ready to strike, gliscor saw this and started to put his teary eyed expression on, when she was suddenly stunned from a blinding sound. Zoey was shocked, gliscor looked up and recovered from his teary state.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"It seems that when gliscor used screech and fell at the same time, he moved faster than the screech attack. So when gliscor reached glameow it must have set her in a false sense of security, making her more vulnerable to the screech attack when it caught up to him, which was even more higher pitched than usual, thanks to the Doppler effect" Brock reasoned.

"Quick Gliscor use your x-scissor with a twist!" Dawn commanded.

Gliscor was never asked to add a little something extra to his attacks but he gave it a shot. He successfully used x-scissor on the glameow, it didn't do as much damage as it normally would if he did it normally. It also made gliscor dizzy. In a contest that would have made gliscor lose points.

"Glameow! You okay?" Zoey came to her pokemon's side. The cat pokemon got to her feet immediately.

"That was good Ash. I never expected something like that. Seems like your pokemon could use a little more grace." Gliscor was insulted by this. Ash as well, but he couldn't show any emotion. "Glameow use shadow ball.

Gliscor feeling dizzy couldn't dodge this hit. Glameow charged with a shadow ball, laid back on her coiled tail, and shot herself toward Gliscor while launching the shadow ball. The force of the explosion, shot him to the sky. He recovered and hovered himself in the air.

"What to do next..." Dawn said to herself.

"Gliscor come down on Glameow, fire fang!" Dawn called out to Gliscor. "No way you can take another hit Zoey" She called out playfully to her opponent.

"Glameow use bounce and counter with night slash!" Glameow did as she was told. "Let's see how well you can take another hit Ash." She said this almost spiteful.

The glameow came out with the force of a bounce attack. Not only will it negate the impact of fire fang, but it might overpower it.

"Gliscor since your attacking with your fangs, try using steel wing at the same time!" Dawn shouted.

A particular gust of wind happened at the same time gliscor used his steel wing. It made him spin, gliscor didn't try to direct himself, he was too busy struggling to keep two different attacks going at the same time. It was a good thing too. If gliscor would have tried to stabilize himself, he might have just canceled himself out instead.

Glameow didn't know what hit her. The complete impact of both of the attacks made her faint before she even hit the ground.

"Glameow!" there was worry in Zoey's voice. "You did good, have a nice long rest" and returned her to her ball.

Gliscor was flying overhead in circles happy of his victory.

"Interesting..." She thought to himself. "Who are you?" Zoey called out Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Brock was confused, Dawn and Ash had some worry in their minds.

"The way you battled, it's not like you."

"I have no idea what your talking about. I just used some of the stuff I learned from Dawn."

"You commanded your pokemon as though you have been training your pokemon for contests instead of battling, but your pokemon haven't seemed to have been training for contests, as evident when your gliscor got dizzy when it attacked. Your not Ash. Who are you?"

Dawn bit her lip, she looked to Ash, who also had a look of worry.

"Okay Zoey..." Dawn looked down to the ground, "the truth is..."

"I have been secretly watching Dawn while she trains" Dawn looked up to Zoey. "I wanted to get better at contests, so that I will finally be able to impress you." There was actually honesty in her last statement, she as Dawn wanted to impress her. But when it comes out of Ash's mouth, it made Zoey turn a little red.

"Oh..." Zoey turned away to hide herself, she felt a little embarrassed. "Well... See you guys later." She felt uncomfortable with this new Ash.

She walked off as fast as she could without turning it into a run. Ash walked up to Dawn.

"First things first. Congratulations on winning and all that. Second, what are you doing?" he was looking to reprimand her. "you are giving Zoey the idea that I like her."

"What are you talking about?"

"First with the hug, then with saying your trying to impress her. You sent the woman out to travel in the dark!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking."

"Yeah you need to practice that more often."

Dawn inhaled to make a comeback, but Brock cut her off.

"Congratulations Ash, who knew you were that good at contest battling."

"Thanks Brock. But I couldn't have done it without Dawn, her superior teaching has helped me with that battle in ways I couldn't have done myself."

"Oh please Ash, you are too modest, one of your many good traits. I didn't help you gain that natural born talent you have with everything you try." Ash said smugly.

"Okay? Well I'm going to call it a day, and get up early. Night guys." Brock made his way into the tent.

As soon as Brock entered his tent. "So what's your problem Ash Ketchum?" Dawn came at Ash.

"What do you mean my problem?"

"Every time someone has to give me a complement, you reword it so it makes me look bad, or like I didn't do anything at all."

"You do it too. In fact you started it first!" Ash was getting worked up.

"I do it more subtle so I can try to keep your usual pompous attitude."

"What attitude, I'm like the best person I know!" said slightly sarcastic and slightly joking.

"You just showed it right now!" her anger was now being suppressed, his little joke made her want to laugh.

"Is it my fault I'm so perfect." He was now teasing Dawn by pinching her cheek. "I mean just look at me, did I hear someone say greek god?"

Dawn laughed at that. "I really can't stay mad at you."

"I can't do the same either."

"But you know, you have short comings too." She was teasing him back now.

"What you talking about. I have none" Ash playfully defended himself.

"Oh please, I have seen your _short _comings."

"OH NO! That was below the belt Dawn." Ash couldn't help but laugh at her little perverted joke.

"Maybe I went a little too far with that one." Dawn laughed with him.

"Well it is getting late" The sun had been set for some time. "I'm gonna hit the hay." He was walking past Dawn. "I think I hear something that sounds like..." He gave Dawn a quick little spank. "Greek God"

"Hey!" Dawn turned red from the spanking. "You can't do that."

"It's my body, I can do whatever I want to it." He turned to face a red Dawn with a gloating face.

"Well then that goes for me too." She actually grabbed Ash's ass, much to his surprise.

Bad timing is a common thing for Dawn. Brock came out at the that moment to get a glass of water and saw what 'Ash' did. That one was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

The previous chapter and the beginning of this one needed more humor. So the ending was wonderfully comical. Anyways, from this point on I needed to hint more at the pearlshipping instead of just gender jokes. It's also at this point in my author fanfiction career that I began to wonder what makes a fic successful and all that and how to make a fic better. Not just good, but beyond that. Anyways. Not much to say here later.


	10. Chapter 10

Brock woke up first, as usual. The sun was still rising. Brock lived for those moments. He looked around to the other tents. It was a shame they always slept in too much to enjoy it with him. Well at least he was never alone. Croagunk was probably the only creature that woke up earlier than Brock. Brock always felt a special connection with croagunk, but he never understood it, he doubts that even croagunk understands it.

A rustling sound comes from behind Brock. He turns around to see Ash poking his head out of the tent.

"This is probably the first time anyone has woken up earlier than me. Want to join me in the sun rise.

He heard Ash groan, "actually Brock... I... never mind." He pulled his head inside the tent and zipped it up.

"Wait!" It was too late. He turned toward croagunk, "at least your here..." Croagunk just looked at him with a face free of emotion as always.

Brock spent the next hour cooking up breakfast. His friends really slept in this day. Normally, the way he saw it, Dawn would have woken up already and be helping feeding the pokemon and tending to all the small tasks around the site.

Dawn woke up. She got out yawning. The sun was shining proudly by now.

"Morning Ash", Brock greeted her. At least he woke up at his usual time.

"Morning Brock", Dawn couldn't help but yawn back.

"Can you get your boo?" Dawn flinched at the word. "It is time for breakfast, and then we got to head for Mount Coronet and finish it in less than a day, if were lucky."

"When are we ever?" Dawn walked toward the tent Ash was sleeping in. She leaned in toward the door and then turned her face to check if Brock was paying attention. "Ash" she whispered as loud as she could. "You okay?"

Suddenly the tent opened a little and a hand grabbed and pulled Dawn in.

"Dawn..." Ash was out of breath and his voice sounded panicked. "Dawn... listen... I think I made some kind of mistake."

Dawn sat right in front of Ash, he looked pale and fear was written on his face. She was a little worried.

"What mistake?" There was tension in her voice.

"I don't know how it happened. I guess it all started in the middle of the night actually."

"What started?"

"My stomach was really hurting, it was unbearable..."

"Like cramps?"

"and my legs feel really weird..."

"Uh-huh." Today couldn't be... could it?

"And then there was... I think..." His voice became nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "I may have cut something... and I can't..." He started to make nonsense hand gestures. "bandage it..."

Dawn inwardly laughed. It must have been showing, because Ash looked at Dawn incredulously.

"Dawn, this is serious. I think I may have broken you. I keep bleeding and I can't stop!"

Dawn laughed out loud this time. She felt sorry for Ash. I guess she forgot about that considering she was a boy, and she thought this would be fixed before, that time.

"Calm down Ash. Your just having my period."

"Period? What's that?" His fears seemed to have quelled and is instead substituted by curiosity.

"Well..." little red patches appeared on her cheeks, she leaned into Ash's ear this time and explained everything. After she was done. Ash just sat in stupor, he wanted to try and keep his emotions and actions under control.

"Okay then... How do you stop it?"

Dawn once again explained some more in his ear. Then his face flushed red.

"I GOT TO STICK IT WHERE! YOU GOT TO BE FU-"

"Cooking is fun" Brock said to no one in particular. He was busy making some stir-fry for the trip. There wouldn't be time to rest if they're going to pass Mt. Coronet. "I wonder what is taking those two so long. Probably making out." A small grin came upon his face.

* * *

Dawn came out of the tent first. She was giggling slightly. Ash followed her, if not walking a little peculiar. They ate a quick breakfast before packing up and hitting the road again.

"Guys were going to hit the mountain entrance from the west side." Brock announced to the group. It made sense to go from the west side since Ash just got his badge from Canalave City.

"Right!" Both of them agreed.

They had been traveling between the routes for days now. If you were to pinpoint their location right now. It would have to be in between the actual mountain and the bike route.

Ash grabbed Dawn's hand. Dawn pulled her hand hand away in a shocked response.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Well your fast talking got us in a relationship. Might as well act the part with Brock around." Ash stuck his thumb in the direction of Brock, who was busy studying the map.

"Oh right." Dawn let Ash grab her hand. She couldn't help but turn a little red. She secretly liked holding Ash's hand. She liked the touch of his skin. No wait, it was her skin... No! We already went through this. However, she couldn't help but swing Ash's arm back and forth in joy.

Ash stared at Dawn's swinging of their arms obscenely. Dawn looked like she was having fun, it was written on her face, or rather on Ash's face. This kind of behavior, Ash thought, only furthered everyone else's view that Ash was as straight as a circle. Why couldn't he have switched bodies with Misty instead.

"Stop swinging my arms like that, you keep making me look gay." Ash stiffened his arm.

"Well sorry." Dawn felt mildly offended. "PMS _is _a bitch. Couldn't I enjoy my first fake boyfriend. Or are you my first girlfriend." Dawn stopped swaying their arms, and looked away from him.

Ash sighed. "...but you know..."

Dawn turned to look at him, when he began to swing their arms. "...It doesn't mean I can't do it."

He smiled weakly at Dawn, who smiled back, if not with a little red in her cheeks.

* * *

They had scaled the mountain's side looking for a public opening. It took a while until they found one. Once inside they got out chimchar to create a small light source. They began traveling. Until they came across a solid wall of rock.

"That's funny?" Brock was inspecting the rock wall.

"What is?" Dawn asked.

"This wall of rock..." Brock began running his hands across the wall, as though he was trying to find a hidden switch. "Check the guide book's map section. There isn't supposed to be a rock wall here." He threw the guide book at Ash.

Both Ash and Dawn looked at the map. Brock was right, the path they were on was pretty much straight shot, give or take a couple of ledges.

"Why do you keep rubbing the wall Brock?" Dawn asked.

"It feels familiar..." Dawn was puzzled by his response.

"Maybe we should try to blast our way through it." Dawn said to Ash, leaving Brock to mumble to himself.

"Um..." Before Ash could give a proper response.

Piplup heard Dawn's suggestion, and began to take matters in his own hands. He jumped forward, and began to beat his chest in a proud manner. Ash was speechless at his act, but Dawn knew what piplup was thinking.

"No piplup! Don't!" Maybe if it came from her own voice, piplup wouldn't of shot out a water gun.

Brock the meanwhile came to a conclusion. "Onix." He turned around to let everyone know it was a really big onix, when he saw the water jet coming at him. He jumped out of the way by instinct. He really shouldn't of. The onix woke from it's slumber, annoyed with the water attack. It picked itself up and faced the trio, then dozens of other onix's behind him did the same. It was a herd onix!

Piplup's confidence began to fade, but it didn't back down.

"Let's get out of here!" Brock turned around and ran away with the rest.

Dawn turned around and picked up the fear-driven, paralyzed penguin and ran away. The penguin was squirming in Dawn's hands, it freed itself and buried itself in Ash's hands. Ash could only give Dawn a sympathetic smile. Even though Dawn knew it was because Ash looks like Dawn, she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

The trio exited out of the cave just in time. The onix couldn't fit through the narrow opening and decided to just give up the chase.

They walked around the mountain exterior until they found a new entrance. When they found one, it seems that the onix were waiting for them, and they brought a few steelix with them. The trio had to run like crazy again to escape the cave full of rock snake like death.

"What... do we do... now?" Ash asked out of breath.

"Well..." Brock was also out breath, and trying to think.

"Why don't we... do what May did... and take a ferry." Dawn answered.

"What...?" Everyone was still out of breath

"Don't you... remember? May... came to visit us... through a ferry she took... in Snowpoint."

Brock took the guide book back from Ash, and perused through the pages. "Well maybe... if we fly..."

"Fly?... We don't have wings." Ash angrily questioned.

"No... we go to Valley Windworks. The guide book says they give balloon rides. If we take one to a port town. We could take the ferry."

"It's worth a shot." Dawn reasoned.

"I just hate to have traveled so far for nothing." Ash said irritably.

"Even then, I don't think we could have scaled the mountain. Guide book says we need to have rock climb, which we don't have."

Ash was grinding his teeth. Dawn grabbed his arm, and whispered, "Calm down."

Ash looked her in the eyes, took a deep breath, "Fine, let's go."

"It could be worse" She cheerfully added.

"And what could that be" Ash leaned in closer to Dawn so only she could hear him say, "I'm already bleeding from my-"

"WE wouldn't have Brock's cooking."

"That's right." Brock held out the bag that held the food he had cooked earlier for the trip.

It was at that moment that a group of luxio's pilfered the bag from Brock's hand and took off as fast as they could.

Ash only gave Dawn a look that said why would you ever say that.

* * *

Yeah about this chapter, I kinda left a big plot hole, and that was that you need to have rock climb to access the snowpoint. I also remembered in the episode May visited sinnoh she came from snowpoint on a ferry, and well... It was too late to change everything and writing ferry adventures sounds more appealing than writing cave exploring adventures. So please excuse this sudden twist in plot. I just barely noticed I gave no direction as to where they were going or where they have been, (as in major cities and stuff)


	11. Chapter 11

Journey to Valley Windworks wasn't so bad. Occasional trainers popped up. But they barely gotten their first badges if any. Dawn, using Ash's pokemon, easily plowed right through them.

They arrived at the familiar Floaroma town first though. Dawn was glad to visit the place where she got her first ribbon by narrowly defeating Kenny in the final round. However, strangely, she didn't find the place to be exactly as she left it. Everything was still there, nothing changed, their was even a contest for coordinators with less than three ribbons going on. It just kinda seemed a little lackluster from the first time she visited it. Ash on the other hand, was enjoying it more than the first time they visited the town. The flowers, he claimed, seemed so much more attractive and the aroma that wafted through the town was refreshing.

They were able to find a balloon driver near Valley Windworks that could take them to the nearest port town. But there was a slight problem.

"HOW MUCH!" Dawn mouth hung open on the price that the driver was giving.

"You don't think these big balloons are free do you?" The man was very young, maybe a little older than Brock. Probably a son taking over for his father today.

Brock was fishing through the money pouch that carries the groups money. "We only have around two thousand..."

"Sorry then, five thousand or no go." He turned his attention toward Ash. "I am really sorry, but it is my fathers price."

Dawn was able to pick up the emotion in the driver's voice, he must have a little crush on Ash, or her. That wasn't the confusing part. The confusing part was whether she should tell Ash to use her body as a way of getting a lower price, it looks like if she did encourage Ash to do it, it would work most likely. However, it would demean her body, but would it demean herself? This was the only solution to the price problem that popped in her head.

Ash was just awkward with the special attention he was receiving from the driver. 'What made him so special', was Ash's thoughts.

"You know with two thousand _you_ can take a ride around the area, if you want." The rider was trying to flirt with Ash.

"No thank you. I'm just going to stick with my friends here."

The group left the driver. Ash still feeling a little awkward. Brock looking in the book for an alternative means of transport, thinking for a solution to their problem at the same time. Dawn was still debating with herself about whether to lead the man on, using Ash.

_'You won't get your hands dirty'_

_'Yet I will be using two people to my advantage'_

_'The ends justify the means, we do need to get to Snowpoint'_

_'But at what costs? I'm not sure I could take the guilt'_

_'It's not like you are actually leading the man on, Ash is'_

_'But I would be telling him to do it'_

_'Well then why not try to subtly encourage him to what you want. Without actually saying it. So he does it out of his own actions'_

_'That would be dishonest though'_

_'Like you haven't been doing dishonest things to Ash all along, or should I say to Ash's-'_

_'I GET YOUR POINT! But still, two wrongs don't make a right'_

_'Then how do you plan to get to Snowpoint? Don't you want your body back?'_

_'Yeah I do'_

_'It would be rather hard to be a master coordinator if you are forced to collect badges right?'_

_'I suppose..._

_'And would you rather Ash accomplish your goal for you, being a master coordinator because Ash did it for you?'_

_'No...'_

_'Then just make him aware that he needs to seduce the driver'_

_'I...'_

_'Is there really any other way?'_

Dawn looked at Ash. He was always blissfully unaware of everything. A quality Dawn wished she had sometimes. A knot in her stomach formed as she called out to Ash.

"Can I talk to you in private Ash."

"Um, okay."

Dawn took Ash's hand and led him away from Brock, who seemed to be heading toward the pokemon center, to a secluded clearing.

"It is a shame that we don't have enough money for the balloon ride right?"

"Yeah it is."

"So what do you plan to do to earn some money?"

"Well maybe take some odd jobs, maybe work at the flower store for a little while, while we're here you know."

"Uh-huh sounds good..." Dawn looked away and bit her upper lip. "But you know I heard that women are able to get lower prices from the driver if they..." Dawn thought it over and couldn't go through with it. "never mind." She turned away from him, as though trying to hide her shame.

"No please tell me. I am willing to do anything if it means we get to Snowpoint faster."

Dawn was beating herself up.

_'See he is willing to go through with it'_

_'He doesn't know what he will be doing, he is innocent like that'_

_'Oh. So really care for the boy then do you'_

_'Yes I would like to think that I am protecting him from you'_

_'You must really like him then.'_

_'No I don't!'_

_'Please, you enjoy being a fake couple with him, holding hands and all. You secretly want to be a real couple'_

_'NO I DONT!'_

_'Prove it then. Tell him to seduce the driver'_

Dawn was beginning to hating herself right now.

"It's just that... I hear if you talk and go with everything the drivers say... they might give a lower price. But I don't expect you to try that."

"Hold on a minute."

Dawn turned to face Ash.

"What do you mean 'go with everything'?"

"I mean like being a yes man. Just agree with him and try to make him happy."

"Really I have tried that before in the past but-"

"I think it only works with women."

"Why is that?"

Dawn turned slightly red. Curse his denseness. "No clue."

"Well if you say so..."

"NO!" Dawn suddenly snapped. "No I didn't say, okay! Say I didn't say so!"

Ash felt a little apprehensive and confused, "you didn't say so?"

Dawn exhaled deeply. "Thank you." Ash just eyed Dawn strangely.

Ash and Dawn hid in the bushes behind where the driver they talked to earlier and the balloon he was resting on.

"Are you sure about this?" Dawn asked again. She was still morally debating herself.

"Of course." Ash said this confidently. "If talking means a lower price for us to return to normal than it's worth it."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Dawn felt bad not letting Ash know that the driver was going to flirt with him, and he was supposed to flirt back.

"I want to though, you need to turn back to normal as fast as possible, so you can win ribbons again before the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"Ash..." He tries so much for her, and how does she repay him, by using him. Oh how she slightly hated herself.

"Any advice?"

"Huh what?"

"Any advice like what I should say or how I should act?"

"Well..." Dawn felt a little red from giving tips. "Walk up slowly to him, and try to talk slow too. Um tilt your head to the side when talking as well. Don't be afraid to touch his arms or shoulders in a playful manner."

"Um... thats strange advice, but if it helps..."

Ash got up from the bush and straightened out his clothing before walking, slowly, up to the driver.

"Oh what have I done", Dawn said to herself, she turned herself around, because she couldn't bare to see what travesty she had unleashed onto Ash. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Moments passed by, and Dawn refused to look to see how it's going.

"Hey Ash!" It was Brock's voice. Dawn opened her eyes behind her hands. Oh no! Brock! She forgot about him.

"I have been looking everywhere for you... Why are covering your eyes."

Dawn moved her hands. "Um... Because..."

"What a minute." Dawn froze. "Isn't that Dawn over there with the driver. Is she flirting with him!" Brock tone was of mostly surprise, there was anger too.

"Um..."

"Well I am going to give them a piece of my mind, I mean she is dating you Ash!" Brock made to get up.

"No Brock!" Dawn grabbed onto Brock's arm.

"Um..." Brock felt awkward from the physical contact he was receiving from Dawn, but was still looking at Ash and the driver.

"No need to worry. Dawn is trying to get a lower price for the balloon ride."

Brock didn't shift his gaze from Ash and the driver. "Well you two shouldn't have rushed to extremes. I talked to my parents. They sent me enough money to foot the rest of the bill."

Dawn's eyes widened. Why didn't she think Brock had a plan to pay for the ride.

"You know I never saw Dawn doing anything like this. I thought she had more self respect." The knot in Dawn's stomach tightened making feel really bad about herself. "Any way." Brock continued. "I'm going to go get Dawn."

Brock moved before Dawn could hold him back. She returned to her position, covering her eyes. Oh how Dawn screwed everything up.

It was an awkward balloon ride to be sure, they paid full price of course. Dawn truly hated herself during the whole trip and looked really depressed. Brock took that as Ash feeling bad that Dawn flirted with another guy. Brock was a little angry at Ash, for unintentionally flirting with the driver, and the Driver and averted both their gazes. The driver was a little miffed that Brock broke them up, right when he was getting his 'swagger' on. Ash was confused the whole time. He thought he was doing nothing wrong trying to get a lower price for the balloon ride and didn't even realize he was flirting with the driver. He felt the tension in the balloon ride and felt helpless to do anything to relieve it. The view was beautiful, too bad no one could enjoy it.

* * *

This chapter doesn't have any of the authors original commentary. Anyways turned out there might be a small problem. When I was going through the chapters I uploaded them all, chapter 11 was chapter 10, so I had two documents of the same chapter, and this is chapter 12, but chapter 12 seems to follow chapter 10, so was there some error between me and the guy and he gave me the same document twice so really there is no missing chapter, or is there really a chapter 11 and he gave me chapter 10 twice and somewhere there is a missing chapter in this story. I really wish I could contact the guy, but I haven't spoken to him in like a year. If you guys feel there is a really big gap in the story I guess I can see what I can do otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12

Ash and Dawn ran to the bow of the ship and stared out to sea, with all the wingull, wailord, and various fish pokemon making constant appearances and interactions with each other. Brock, with pikachu decided to check out below the decks, and their room. The group resolved all their differences before entering the ship, it was awkward, but it cleared the air and everyone liked each other again.

The fresh ocean air blew into Ash's now long hair.

"It feels amazing."

"What does?"

"The ocean air through your long hair."

"Oh. Feels nice doesn't it."

The air relieved Ash from any stress he was feeling and relaxed him a lot. "It feels incredible."

"So then your going to miss being a woman then huh."

Ash turned away from the wind to face Dawn. That thought never entered his head.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Except for the whole period thing, and being physically weak."

"I will give you periods, but not all women are not weak!"

"Oh I know, but you are."

Dawn shot him a dirty look.

"How about you though, going to miss being a man."

"No, I won't miss being a _boy._"

"Why do you have to be so harsh."

Dawn just laughed.

"But you know..." Ash began. "I don't regret the incident. I'm sorta glad we switched places."

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean, through all the pain and suffering that we went through. You can't say it wasn't worth it. Can you?"

"I don't know. Sure there have been a lot of laughs and good times... but we can't forget the unpleasantries."

"Sure you can." His voice was rather cheerful. "I believe that everything will always work out in the end. So this accident, no not accident, event is going to end for the better." He looked back out to sea. "Don't you think?"

Dawn nodded, "Sure, why not."

"Like you always say- no need to worry." Ash smiled at her, maybe there was a little something more, but it was hard to tell. "So how about we check out our room, and then hit the buffet, I'm dying to put some food in my stomach."

Dawn laughed. "Sure, let's go."

Dawn and Ash met up with Brock and Pikachu, the rooms were pretty plain, nothing much to see. A single bed and a bunk bed, complete with a small table and a window with a view barely above the water. So everyone headed to the buffet, that made up for the rooms. There was everything you would ever want to eat there. Naturally Ash would stuff his plate, but then have to pass whatever was left to someone else, most of the time it was Dawn, who would never get enough.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Brock asked.

"There is not much to do, it's basically a twenty four ferry ride, not a fun cruise." Dawn said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that at least there will be trainers who are going to battling each other." Ash said.

"Well" Brock said taking a sip of his drink. "You getting into battling Dawn?"

"Uh" Ash looked to Dawn for guidance or advise, her face didn't give him any, just scorn. "Well actually it's more for Ash." It became second nature to call Dawn by his name. Dawn's face turned from scorn to curiosity. What was he getting at. "He needs practice and training for the upcoming gym battle."

Dawn leaned in to Ash before whispering. "Way to make me oblige to something."

"Sorry", it was all he could say back.

She turned back to the group. "That's right, I got to make sure I am at my best."

They finished dinner talking about different things, making jokes, telling stories, it was a good time. Dawn said she would battle for Ash as long as he was there to support her. Dawn left first after Ash promised that he and Brock would be there in a second.

Brock was busy gathering the empty plates on the table to return them to a place to dispose them. Ash stood around him, trying to reaffirm his decision.

"Hey Brock."

"Yes Dawn." After all this time being called Dawn was sort of natural, it was like his second name.

"I need help, or rather some advice."

"Sure, what is it." Brock was still busy cleaning up after the mess he and his companions made. As always.

"Well, through recent events..." his voice kinda of faded away.

"Could you speak up?" Brock asked, most of his attention was still on cleaning up.

"I think I am love with Ash."

Brock dropped all the plates he was holding, letting them shatter and create a big disturbance. Brock instantly paid the nearest cook the money to pay for the plates. Brock then took Ash up to their room, rather forcefully.

He threw him on the bed. "What do you mean your in love?"

"I mean it like I said it. I love Ash." His face was full of confidence, there was no wavering his voice.

Brock took in a big sigh. "Are you really thinking about what your saying. You can't be in love with Ash. That is a feeling too strong for someone as inexperienced as you."

"Well then why can you. You claim to be in love with every thing female that crosses our path."

Brock looked solemn, "That's a curse. That would probably be my biggest flaw. I don't know, something happens to me every time that a pretty girl passes by. But honestly, I'm not in love with any of them, because I too, am as inexperienced as you."

"But I'm different Brock, I know for a fact that I am in love with Ash."

"What makes you so sure?" Brock thought she was being stubborn. "Do you even understand what love is?"

"All I understand was, that he was the person I sat up every night thinking about." He stood up to meet Brock's eyes. "And when I'm with him I feel happy to be alive" A smile came over Ash's face. "Like I can do anything, even talk to you like this. So that's what I feel love is, when I'm better because he's here."

Brock calmed down. "You... how long?" Finally accepting what was what.

"Well... I guess, that I always, ever since the day we met Nando, I suppose. But it wasn't until recently that I was able to realize and grasp these thoughts, and well, I have talked to a few people before you. Some of them taunted me, others gave reluctant advice. But, I find your advice the most important to me."

"So then was I right when I asked you a few days ago at the campfire?"

"Technically, kinda, I don't know. It is kinda of confusing, even to me. But Brock, what should I do about Ash."

"I say, just confess. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well what if, she doesn't feel the same way about me. That instead she just wants to be friends, but we couldn't be the same afterwards, because well..."

Brock clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Go for it, Ash might be dense." Is this common knowledge to everyone except me? Thought Ash. "But I'm sure you will get through to him, and if you don't you will regret it, I know Misty does."

"Thank you Brock. Well lets go see Ash, we promised to support him remember?"

Brock laughed slightly, "Sure."

Ash and Brock walked up to the south end of the deck to see Dawn battling against another trainer. Dawn was using buizel, and the opponent was using a yanmega.

Buizel appeared to be losing and yanmega was coming for the kill.

"Quick Buizel!" Ash heard Dawn's voice. "Spin behind him, then use aqua jet!"

Buizel did as he was told, and managed to take the surprised yanmega.

Dawn returned buizel after congratulating him, and walked toward Ash and Brock when she noticed them.

"There you guys were, I was worried you forgot about me."

"Don't worry, we just got a little caught up, when paying for the food." Brock said.

"Butterfingers here dropped some plates." Ash said.

This made Dawn laugh.

"Listen Dawn, could I-"

He got cut off by more trainers who instantly surrounded them, demanding battles. They had to prove that they could beat Ash's pokemon. Dawn was obviously enjoying being the center of attention, just like in contests, and agreed to battle until she couldn't battle anymore.

Ash did feel disappointed by not being able to talk with Dawn. But on the bright side, at least his pokemon will be ready for the gym. At least...

Ash pretty much spent the day waiting. He watched Dawn battle, he walked around the boat a few times. The whole time, he felt anticipation, fear. He was scared of Dawn in a way. He was wondering what she thought about him. Of course the most negative things came to mind, it began to unnerve him. Luckily Brock was able to keep his spirits up and make him committed to telling Dawn his feelings for her.

"Phew. I'm beat." It was dark already, and the officials banned battling at night. Dawn had entered her room to take a break. "What's up Brock, what have you been doing."

Brock was the only person in the room, he was feeding happiny. "Nothing much. How was battling?"

"It was surprisingly fun, sure I lost a few times, but still." She looked around. "Where is Dawn?"

Brock was thinking of what to say. "Um... I think he may be on deck." Brock almost asked if she liked Ash, but he decided to wait until Ash asked her himself, or herself, and wait to hear what happens. "Good luck."

Dawn didn't know what Brock meant by that, but she decided to find Ash, so she left his pokemon with Brock and went up to the deck. There were a few people out and about, enjoying the night air.

Ash was leaning on the rail, looking out to sea. He was alone. Dawn walked up beside him and also leaned on the rail, looking in the same direction.

"Hey there girl."

"What's up man."

"Enjoying the moonlight and sea I see."

"Yeah, I guess I am. How was battling today."

"Exhausting, but fun. You train your pokemon well."

"I try. It's hard, but I found out a long time ago that it was rewarding."

"I could tell, you always seem to have a smile on your face."

Ash couldn't help put smile after that comment. "So tell me Dawn. How have you liked your pokemon journey so far."

"Well I guess that, it has been fun. I learned a lot traveling with you and Brock. Met some memorable people, and pokemon. And like you said earlier, this whole ordeal thing we are going through, yeah, it was, is, and will be fun."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"So what's up Ash. Your tone of voice and the way your body language isn't usual. Something on your mind?"

"Dawn, for sometime now I have had these thoughts, and well I have come to realize that, well I have some feelings for a special someone." Ash breathed in deep and looked out to sea. Dawn just continued to stare at Ash. "But I don't know whether to go for it or not. What do you think I should do?"

Dawn stared out to sea as well. "I say, just follow your heart."

"What do you think my heart is saying?"

"How should I know, I'm not your heart."

Silence ensued, the rhythmic crashing of the waves on the hull of the boat was the only sound around them.

"Well your most of it."

Those words came out in a barely a whisper, but Dawn heard them loud and clear. It rang a few times in her head. She looked up to see Ash staring at her. His face seemed worried, it appears that Dawn's face reflected the emotion throbbing through her body...

Fear.

* * *

And then the story got serious, the original author didn't leave notes for this chapter, must have been deleted somehow, but when he talked about this part of the story, he said it was the most difficult, mostly because he wasnt sure of how to end it, he knew that it must end with them switching back. Would have been a lame story if that didn't happen, but he didnt know how to go about that. So he went with a dramatic story ending kind of thing. He said he also felt the transition was kinda awkward, he said he tried to put as many hints toward this playing out as it does, so I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this fic and thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

"I... I don't understand." Ash sputtered. Dawn turned away from him. Biting her knuckles. Looking around, it seemed as all background noise had been muted. Waves crashed against the hull, people and pokemon chatter in the background, but no sound came.

"Are you... Scared?" He asked taking a slight step back, worry was taking over his thoughts, voice, and emotions.

"Ash..." Dawn still not facing him, "Don't do this... Please."

Her voice came out in a whisper. It was followed by waves crashing against the hull. How long did they stand there. Doing nothing. Just one watching the other. Thoughts were running through his head. How could she say no? Maybe she doesn't really like me? Should I just drop it? I need to at least push one more decided to break the silence.

"I thought... maybe... after all this time, you would be able return my feelings." Ash admitted.

"I'm sorry Ash." Something in Ash's stomach churned. "But I don't feel the same way you do." The churning grew harsher. "Can... Can we pretend this never happened?"

The churning continued. But something strange was happening to it now. It was moving up his body, moving into his chest. It was transforming. It become something new. Something familiar, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Dawn, your asking something of me, that I can not do." He stood firm. Dawn could feel that as well. "I can not, and will not, pretend this never happened. But I need to know... Why not?"

Dawn remained silent. Biting deeper into her knuckles stopping only to faintly let out.

"I... I just want to be friends. Can we leave it at that?" Fear was a constant in her voice. It ate away at her, and also at Ash. But he couldn't show it. He had to be strong. He had to brave.

"But I don't want to be friends."

Dawn turned around for the first time to face Ash. His face and body radiated that inner feeling deep inside him, in her mind, she knew he was speaking the truth, but he didn't want him to. "There are two choices as I see them," Ash continued "I could love you forever, or I could hate you forever. There are no other options."

"Stop it Ash, lets just go inside or something..." Dawn was turned back around and began to leave, but an arm stopped her.

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Your lying to me."

"What are you talking about?" Emotion was developing in her voice.

"In your eyes, I could see that you haven't been telling me the truth."

"Let go of me Ash." She had the muscle to break away from Ash's grip, but she didn't have the strength.

"Why are you lying, to us."

"What do you want from me Ash!?" The emotion was climaxing. "Do you want me to love you back? Do you want me to admit it? Because I can't love you!" The sloshing of the waves seemed to have given volume through her voice.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ash tried to look into eyes once more, but he couldn't. Not only did Dawn turn her head away, she also shutting her eyes

"You do love me. Don't you?"

"How can I not. Ash you are a hero. You've done amazing things, you are funny, kind, selfless and I will admit, attractive. You've helped me in ways that not only made me a better trainer, but a better person." She turned back to face him. "But I also wasn't the only the only girl that has traveled with you, and you've shared many more heroic experiences with them. I'm willing to bet that those other girls also loved you."

"No they didn't."

"Did they!?" Dawn exploded. "Then why did May go out with me! And what about this Misty girl I keep hearing about!?" Her rage brought out a question she normally wouldn't dare ask him.

"How long until you replace me!?"

Dawn suddenly seemed aware of what she said, took in a sharp breath and froze.

Ash didn't know how to act. He let go of Dawn. The emotion in his chest, it was still there, but now it was clouded, it couldn't guide him at the moment. Ash couldn't bear to see the way Dawn was acting, and he started crying lightly. He had to do something, say something.

"You are right."

Dawn heard what he said, but she didn't respond.

"You are right. Looking back on it, they did love me. But I was married to my craft, focusing only on my dreams and goals, that I didn't see what was right in front of me. I'm only able to see this now because well... I think, because I'm in a different body, thinking through a different brain. I can now see what is going on around me, Dawn I don't want to lose you."

Another long pause. The waves clashed just as hard as their voices did. For the first time, Ash noticed Dawn's fist was bleeding.

"Ash I'm sorry" Dawn began, it was her turn to be firm. "But I can't love you, I don't want to love you. I know that when we switched back, you will return to normal. Like you said, you are married to your craft. I don't want to love someone who is going to leave me in the end."

"Dawn..."

"After we switch back... I'm leaving."

* * *

The door opened slowly. Brock had been waiting for hours. All the pokemon were asleep in their balls, except for pikachu. Dawn walked into the room, making her way to the empty bed on the other side of the room.

"Hey Ash. So how did it go?"

Brock looked hopeful, did he know what Ash was going to do. "It... I really don't want to talk about it."

Brock could pick up all he needed from the way those words were uttered. He silently prayed for the best.

"Do you know where Dawn is?"

"We... agreed that getting separate rooms will be best." Brock noted that Dawn never looked at him at all, but twitched in a way that she wanted to look at him. "If you don't mind, I would like to go to bed."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Oh, one more thing. Do you think I could sleep with piplup's pokeball tonight?"

"Why sleep with piplup?" Luckily pikachu wasn't awake to hear his master prefer piplup over him.

"Just because." She reached over and grabbed piplup's pokeball and held it close to her chest.

Brock could feel the tension, and the anguish raging in her body. It was eating her up, like a parasite. He turned off the lights, and slipped quietly out of the room. He made his way to the reception area, to find out where Ash was sleeping. When he got Ash's room number, he made his way to his room with the intention of finding out what happened. Dawn's actions made him highly curious to know exactly what happened up on deck, and being that Ash came to him first, she would tell him everything.

He found Ash's room, before Brock could knock on the door, he realized the door was ajar. Brock slightly, slowly, and most importantly, quietly, pushed the door open. Before Brock could enter the dark room. He heard crying, desperate crying. He breathed in deep, closed the door, and walked down the hallway back to his room.

He had always been the parental figure, the one that sorted out all the messes, calmed all the quarrels. But this was one thing he couldn't fix, one wound he couldn't mend. He hated that feeling, he hasn't felt this way since his dad abandoned him and his brothers and sisters. But for the first time in his journey, he felt helpless to aid his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

"So here we are." Brock said, he looked to his left. There stood the body of Ash, pikachu on his shoulder, standing up straight, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

Brock looked to his right. Dawn body was standing there. Standing rather cold, he hardly moved, or talked anymore. But his eyes, his eyes were still warm.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked. None of them replied, or made any motion of them understanding what he said.

The boat was going to be docking soon in the now visible and upcoming Snowpoint City. The group was outside watching the land grow larger as they approach it. It began to snow a couple of hours ago. It was quite cold, but neither Ash nor Dawn could feel the frosty embrace.

"Land HO!" A sailor called out. He lowered the bridge between the boat and the dock to allow the passengers to get off. Dawn went first, then Brock, and finally Ash.

"So here we are." Brock said, he was trying to lighten the mood.

"You ready for the gym battle Ash? Only one more badge after this one."

Dawn just kept walking.

"How about you Dawn you ready for your contest, just one more ribbon right?"

Ash just kept walking.

"So do you guys want to go check into the pokemon center?"

They just kept walking, but shifted their direction toward the pokemon center.

"I will take that as a yes." Brock said defeated.

All three of them walked up to the counter. A happy nurse joy smiled down on them.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." The chansey behind her also cried out a welcome.

"Yes." Brock talked and acted calmly and respectable, now isn't the time for trying to charm Nurse Joy. "We need a room-"

"Two rooms." Dawn cut in.

"Right. Two rooms, and our pokemon to be checked in and rested."

"Of course" Nurse Joy replied as she handed Brock two keys. In return all three trainers handed over their pokemon. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to be Dawn Berlitz would you?" She asked Ash.

"Yes."

"Your mom sent a package for you."

Brock took the package and opened it in their room. It was jackets for the cold, one for everybody.

After trying them on, Dawn asked Ash to talk with her privately. Both stepped into the room Ash would be sleeping alone in.

"You ready to go?" She asked. She pointed out the window, toward the direction that the lake was supposed to be in.

Ash followed her hand to the direction she was pointed, he sighed, and said wearily, "Not really."

* * *

Ash and Dawn made their way down the city streets. There were many sights and markets, each offering different and varied things. They only had to ask a man quick instructions to how to reach the lake.

They began walking down the main path until, Dawn spotted an opening. "Through these trees." She edged her way into the thicket. She was going off the main path, like they did when they first met manaphy.

Ash nodded. He followed suit, and kept behind Dawn, who seemed to know the way to a forbidden part of the lake. Honestly she was just guessing and exploring. The tension that hung around them, blended well with the atmosphere. The trees were more clumped together than the other lake they traveled through, making darker, colder, lonelier. They spent a good half hour traveling like this. Until Dawn began to show signs of worry, Ash could tell, they were lost.

Ash didn't say a word to her though, he really had nothing to say, he didn't know the right path or where to go.

Mental anguish came to Dawn as she was leading, even though Ash was following her, she felt alone. She was lost and she knew it, she didn't know what direction they came from, and what direction the lake could be. She was about to snap, when she heard it.

Water. The magic, life giving water. Ash heard it too and turned his head in that direction. Both of them headed toward the noise of water.

They jumped and ran through the thickets of trees and bushes. It was exhilarating, the water, in some way, gave them hope or at least for Ash. They pushed and shoved there way, until they ended up falling into the lake itself. The trees and bushes seemed to be the edge of the lake. This was an unfavorable condition though. Being drenched in cold weather is not something longed after. Both swam toward the same shore that had somewhere they could sit and rest that wasn't surrounded by trees and bushes.

They were both shivering violently.

"Fire" Dawn said through shivering gasps, "We need to make a fire."

Ash moved in between himself and Dawn, he began quickly digging a hole. Dawn watched him curiously as he dug underneath the snow, creating a shallow hole. He then got up, rather heavily, and headed toward the trees. He searched around for a few minutes before he returned with various sticks, pieces of bark, and moss. He arranged it all that to a camp fire. He then took off his gloves, and searched inside of them. He pulled out the lint and added it the center of the pile. He then got two rocks he dug around in the shallows of the water, he then began to scrap them together over the pile of wood, moss and lint. But he began breathing in heavy, his vision was slipping, he was losing energy. Before he could start a fire, he passed out.

* * *

Ash came too, it was dark already, and it began to snow slightly. Being dark it should have been colder, but he didn't feel cold. He sat up and looked around. The fire that Ash tried to set up, was roaring, it was also bigger than what Ash had prepared. It seems that Dawn had continued where Ash left off.

The fire dried most of their clothing, so they weren't in danger of hypothermia, especially with such a huge fire.

"I saw how you prepped the fire, so I just expanded to that." Dawn walked into view throwing more sticks and a bit of moss on the fire. It answered back with a small, but steady stream of smoke.

She sat around the fire, to join Ash. The various nocturnal pokemon made noises, prominent among them were hoots.

"So where did you learn to make a fire like that." She asked.

"I learned a few things from Brock on all my journeys."

"Brock is a good guy."

The cackling of the flames took over for a while as both of them seemed to be staring at everything but each other.

"Did you find it." Ash asked.

"Did I find what?"

"Manaphy."

"No."

It was a thought that never quite entered their heads before. The book they read only mentioned that the Lake they were at could be host to a manaphy visit, but only that. How long would they have to wait before they find manaphy again. Dawn's face seemed to show despair that she was thinking.

"Hey don't worry."

His voice surprised her. "What?"

"Well be fine, we will find manaphy." Ash put on the best smile he could, under the conditions, nevertheless, it was a genuine smile.

"How can you be so sure?" She turned her head to face him, but he was still looking elsewhere.

"Because I believe everything will work out in the end."

Dawn turned away from him, and unwillingly, smiled.

"So you wouldn't happen to have collected any food, did you?"

She handed over his hat, it was full of berries.

"Um... You do know I used to wear this everywhere, no matter what right."

"I washed it first."

"Thanks."

The cackling of the fire became the prevalent sound again, Ash picked up a stick and threw it on the fire.

"I wonder if Brock and our pokemon are worried about us being gone." Dawn said, "It's not like we told them we would be gone for so long."

"I bet they're worried, but I'm sure Brock has got everything under control."

"So then, we are staying here for a while aren't we."

Ash got himself up, he pulled out a branch, with a big enough of flame and started to run it across the floor melting the snow that had accumulated on the floor. He then dug out a shallow trench that could fit his whole body. He then lined it with grass and moss and stones. He set fire to the trench.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Making a warm, yet rocky bed."

After a couple of hours the fires in his bed went out, leaving the stones in there hot and steamy. Ash took off the jacket Dawn's mom made for her, and laid it over the hot stones.

"Dawn go to sleep, wrap yourself in the jacket, and sleep. I will stay awake during the night, keep the fire going, and watch out for dangerous pokemon."

Dawn looked from the bed to him. "No, I can't let you stay awake all night."

"For the first night at least. I have been resting all day. We will do shifts, but at least for tonight. Just sleep up."

Dawn looked at the jacket on the floor. "What about keeping warm, what about you."

Ash was now only wearing Dawn's usual outfit. He walked toward the trees again. He pulled a few branches down. Picked off the leaves, and stuffed it into her vest.

"I'll do what I can."

Dawn would have loved to argue more, but there was truth in Ash's words, and she did feel quite fatigued from making the fire, to keep Ash alive. She did as she was told, but just once, she promised to herself. Just one more time, for him.

* * *

Ash was tired, but he was nothing he wasn't used to. He loved putting back on his jacket, it was nice and warm. Dawn woke up and went to harvest more berries, as Ash warmed up. Ash also put out the fire, for now. They both decided to scan the coast, checking for manaphy. They were in a forbidden part of the lake again, so no one would find them, no one to disrupt them. Maybe that's why manaphy would hang around here. Ash and Dawn would walk along the perimeter of the lake. If there wasn't any kind of land to walk around, Ash and Dawn would wade in the shallow part of the water for as long as they could. Luckily they were wearing waterproof boots.

"So..." Ash said.

Dawn would have like if they kept quiet, to keep it less awkward. But the silence was awkward enough that she just had to talk. "Yeah."

"So where you going to go?"

"Pardon."

"After you leave, where are you going to go?"

"Toward the next contest, then the Sinnoh Grand Festival, like my Mother before me."

"That's a good plan."

"What about you?"

"Thrive."

"Thrive?"

"Dawn like I said before, I'm not going to forget what happened between us."

Dawn remained quiet, until a question formed in her head that she had to ask. "You asked where I was going to go, does that mean you've accepted that I'm going to leave?"

They kept walking, always keeping at least one eye looking for manaphy. "Dawn, yes, I have accepted that your leaving. Do I like it, no. Dawn I do love you, and I know you love me. Just don't expect me to say goodbye, because if I say goodbye then that's it. Goodbye."

"Don't try to convince me to stay Ash."

"And why can't I?" Ash tone was serious.

"Because I don't believe just love will keep us around. In the end, you will leave, leave for a new region, leave for a new pokemon, leave for a new challenge. You may feel _enlightened_ now, but when we switch back, you will return to your usual sense of denseness. You will be immune to everything, everything that could keep us together."

"You don't know that."

"Ash, did you know I had a crush on you since the beginning of my journey. Through out the journey however, you made no move, no shift toward wanting to be together. I back-seated my emotions. All the while everything that came upon us, fueled those emotions. I do love you Ash, that's why I have to leave, because I can't just stay in back seat."

"I think you are mistaken."

Dawn didn't say anything.

"If you love me, and I love you. There isn't anything that can stand in the way. Manaphy swapped our hearts, so even if we go back to our original bodies, that doesn't mean I will love you any less, I still have the same heart I did when I was me. Dawn, once I was trapped in a snowstorm, what got me through it was the love from my pokemon. Now I am asking for your love Dawn. Let's say we never see Manaphy again, I wouldn't care. As long as I have you with me. We may fight, make up, and fight again. But there is always something I wanted to say to you, through all my pokemon captures, through all my gym battles, through all my victories."

Dawn looked at him, differently.

"Thanks for being here for me."

The feeling in Ash's chest was back, he even felt a little of it in Dawn's.

"Can I have one chance, one chance to prove that, well that this is right, this is where we belong, this what were meant to be.

"I don't know."

"You have nothing to lose, but everything to gain."

"I just... don't want a repeat of last time."

"Last time?"

"You wouldn't be my first boyfriend Ash. There was another boy in our town. He was slightly older than me. But when he was allowed to become a trainer and leave, that's what he did. He abandoned me, and I don't want that to happen again."

"Dawn don't you know me by now."

"I thought I knew him."

"He didn't know what he had, I almost didn't either. But now I do, I'm glad we got switched, I almost missed out on the greatest adventure I could ever take."

"That's incredibly cheesy."

"Hanging around Brock all these years has an effect you know."

They got closer together, they looked into each others eyes, and they kissed. It ended almost immediately, both had the same thought in their mind.

"Not until we switch back, okay?"

"Yeah, I agree."

They both turned to face the direction they were walking. They were heading towards camp. But how was rolling around on the hot stone bed.

"Manaphy!" They both cried in unison.

Manaphy, surprised, used the flash attack. During the attack, Ash took Dawn's hand, she accepted.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!" Brock nearly broke the sound barrier.

All the pokemon also seemed to be happy too, all of Dawn's pokemon, except for mamoswine who acted as though she didn't miss Dawn, when he did, ran up and hugged Dawn. The same thing happened to Ash, except since his pokemon were bigger. It ended up with him on the floor."

"Sorry Brock." Ash got off the floor, "We just got caught up with something."

Brock had to double take. He saw Ash and Dawn holding hands. "Good for you guys."

"Thanks Brock." Dawn said.

"You know for a minute, I thought things were kinda..."

"No need to worry Brock. I'm just glad everything got resolved." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Ash looked over every creature in the room, then lovingly at Dawn, before kissing her for real this time. "Everything works out in the end."

* * *

And this is the end. I would like to thank those who kept up with me through this all. Sorry for being one of the worst updaters. I hope you enjoyed. Stay gold.


End file.
